Izuku Midoriya: The Copycat Hero
by Dragonsmith42
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born quirkless, or so he thought. As he grew up there were a few instances where he seemed to use a quirk, but it was never the same one. What exactly is his power, and can he learn to control it to fulfill his dream to become a hero? (A few OCs as fairly minor characters)
1. Chapter 1: Origin Part 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first ever fanfiction. I know chapter one is very short, I promise, the other chapters will all be much longer, especially once we actually get to UA.**

"Why're you being so mean? You're making him cry Kacchan!"

The small green haired child stood between three boys and their victim, who was on the ground covering his head and crying.

"If you keep on hurting him, I'll stop you myself" despite his words the boy was shaking, clearly terrified of the bullies.

One of them took a step forward, the blonde Katsuki Bakugou smirked as he mocked Midoriya.

"You want to pretend to be a hero? You don't stand a chance without a quirk." Young Bakugou punched his fist into his palm making a small explosion.

Midoriya closed his eyes and raised his hands, bracing for impact as the bullies charged at him. A small explosion knocked him over, he instinctively covered his face as a fist flew at him, by some luck he managed to block it. He felt a large amount of heat build up by his hand and another explosion blew him back into the ground, but not as hard as he expected.

"Owwww" a voice groaned several feet away.

There was a stunned silence, even the boy Midoriya has protecting stopped crying.

"Bakugo are you okay?"

Midoriya slowly opened his eyes to see Bakugou several feet away, a hole burned in the center of his shirt, he looked at himself realizing he was unharmed except for smoke coming from his own hand.

"What the hell Deku? That my quirk" Bakugou slowly stood up, the anger in his eyes replaced with fear.

Midoriya let out the largest grin he had in a long time as realization dawned on him "I have a quirk" he said to himself. He started jumping up and down trying to contain his excitement "I have a quirk!"

Midoriya held his hand out and tried to make another explosion, but nothing happened. He concentrated on the heat he felt earlier, but his previously smoking hand returned to normal.

"You think you can just use my power on me Deku?" Bakugou screamed as he charged forward. Izuku tried one more time to make an explosion before all he felt was pain. Bakugou knocked him over and blasted him over and over, as his vision began to fade Izuku saw the child he was protecting run away.

_At least I was able to save someone._ Midoriya thought to himself as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Origin Part 2

Chapter 2

Origin Part 2

Izuku Midoriya and his mother, Inko, were sitting in a doctor's office waiting for the results from the latest tests. Inko was originally devastated to see the condition her son was in when he got home from school, but upon hearing that her son finally developed a quirk all her anger had melted away and she took him to the doctor to find out exactly what happened.

After a series of tests and hours of waiting the doctor entered the room looking over some notes on a clipboard. Izuku stopped playing with his favorite All Might action figure, ready to find out what amazing power he had. The doctor looked at them gravely and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Sorry kid, but you don't have a quirk."

"Are you sure?" Inko Midoriya replied, holding out hope that this was some sort of mistake.

"Yes, for several reasons actually. For starters lets look at his X Rays." The doctor pointed to a X Ray hanging on the wall. "You see when powers first began appearing many studies were conducted. Doctors discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and their likelihood of developing a quirk. People with powers only have one joint in their pinky toes. Izuku here has two, like roughly twenty percent of the population. So his chances of developing a quirk aren't great to begin with. Also, the quirk he describes using is not at all like the quirks you or his father possess, which is even more rare. While exceptions to these cases do happen, the chances of them both being the case in one person is ridiculously low. What more than likely happened is the boy Izuku was with, this Bakugo child, attempted to use his quirk and it backfired for some reason. Whatever the case, I can honestly tell you that if his quirk hasn't developed by now, it probably never will."

At that Izuku felt something snap inside himself and didn't even realize he dropped the All Might figure. He felt his whole world falling apart. If he had no quirk, how can he be like All Might? All of the top heroes had some sort of quirk. He felt his mother grab his hand to help guide him out of the room when he felt a weird pull in his other hand. He looked down just in time to see the All Might figure going back into his hand, but that can't be possible, he's quirkless. Isn't he?

_**Ten Years Later**_

It's been a decade since Izuku was officially declared quirkless, and despite that, weird things kept happening. There have been times when he could swear he had a quirk, but he had no idea what it was. Sometimes, objects would float to his hand, just like his mothers' quirk, and sometimes he would feel the heat of Kacchans quirk building up in his own hands, but as soon as he realized what was going on the feeling would go away as soon as it had appeared.

Whatever the case may be, the rest of the world wrote him off as a quirkless nobody, but that didn't stop him from wanting to be a great hero. He took notes on every hero he could, not just what they're quirks are and how they might work, but weaknesses, costume improvements, support gear that could assist them, personality traits. Everything he could think of. If he was going to become a hero, he had to learn as much as possible.

Midoriya was sitting in class as the teacher began his lecture for the period.

"Since you're all third years, it's time for you to think seriously about your future. I'd pass out handouts for your future plans now, but you're all pretty much planning to go into the hero course, right?"

The class let out a massive cheer, blasting quirks in every direction, trying to show off when a voice cut them off. Bakugo leaned back in his chair, not showing off at first, then jumping onto his desk.

"Hey teach! Don't lump us all in the same group. I'm not gonna be stuck at the bottom with the rest of these rejects! You all should shut up like the extras you are! "

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you want to go to U.A. Right, Bakugou?" The teacher said looking down at a sheet of paper on his desk.

"That's right! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this school who could possibly get into U. A. I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the new number one hero!" Bakugo roared looking around the room to see if anyone would challenge him. At that moment the teacher spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Midoriya wanted to go to U. A. too, right?"

The laughter was almost instantaneous, followed by a explosion rocking the room as Izukus desk was destroyed.

"Deku! You can't seriously think you have a chance at U. A.? Why would they let someone like you in when they could have me? Your worse than the rest of these rejects you quirkless nobody!"

Fear paralyzed Midoriya as he looked up at the raging man before him.

"Bakugou! What did I tell you about using your quirk in school? If you don't want to ruin your chances at U.A. sit down now!" The teacher yelled, terrified, but at least attempting to defuse the situation before it got any worse.

Bakugou paused for a moment before turning back towards his desk.

"Whatever". He sat down and class continued.

Later that day.

Izuku was trying to hold it together, Bakugou had approached him after school with some not so friendly advice, destroyed his most recent notes about some of the newer heroes in the area, then left. After finally working up the will to move, Izuku started on his way home, thinking about ways he could prove everyone wrong and become a hero. He was crossing through a tunnel muttering to himself about possibly using support gear when a shadow was cast over him. He turned to see a mass of slime and liquids looming over him.

"You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to hide in kid." The sludge. Midoriya screamed and tried to get away as he was tackled. "Don't worry I'm just taking over your body, it will only hurt for a minute. Thanks for the help, you're a real hero to me, kid."

The creature started forcing itself down Midoriyas throat. "I never would have tried anything if I knew HE was in town".

Izuku felt himself suffocating, getting weaker, he tried to pull himself free, but his hands just passed through the creature. _What would Kacchan do? _He wondered. _He wouldn't give up, he would keep fighting!_ Izuku tried to push his way out, but it was no use. He began to panic even more, not realizing the pressure that was building up in his arms. As he began to lose consciousness a giant explosion blew through the tunnel, causing part of the tunnel to collapse. The creature faltered for a second, just enough time for help to arrive.

"**Have no fear young man you're safe. Why? Because I am here!**" A booming voice announced.

"Damn you All Might!" The creature turned, forgetting about the now unconscious Izuku.


	3. Chapter 3: Origin Part 3

Origin: Part 3 of 4

_**I'm curious to see if any of you have any idea how Dekus quirk might work (It might be a little too obvious for part of it after this chapter). Also, this should help answer the question "Will Midoriya get One for All?" Feel free to leave any criticism or theories in the reviews at the end of the chapter (If anyone gets it right I'll be sure to mention whoever was correct when I publish the chapter it finally gets revealed in)**_

"**Hey, wakeup! Hey!" **Izuku opened his eyes to be greeted with a sight he never thought he would see. All Might, the real All Might, standing right in front of him. **"Thought we lost you there!" **Midoriya screamed before backing away from the mass of muscle before him.

"**That was a nice distraction, blowing up the tunnel, but you might want to be more careful next time. Not to worry, I was able to capture the villain!" **All Might held up two bottles, revealing the sludge monster had been contained. Izuku was so awestruck that it took him a moment to process what All Might said.

"Wait, blow up the tunnel." Midoriya turned and screamed, realizing the tunnel behind him no longer existed, instead a pile of rubble blocked the path. "No way! Was Kacchan here? Is everyone all right?" All might looked at the boy, his concern flashing across his face for a second.

"**Young man, I assure you, you aren't in any trouble, everyone is safe. You don't have to act like you don't know what happened**."

"Bu, but All Might, I'm quirkless."

All Might did a double take at that statement from the boy.

"**That's impossible young man. I just saw you try to blow your way out of that sludge villain**." All Might eyed the boy, seeing he was just in shock.

_Could his quirk have possibly manifested now, at such an old age?_

"**Young man, I don't believe I got your name.**"

"Oh, it's Izuku, Izuku Midoriya!"

"**Well young Midoriya, good luck with your quirk. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get this to the police. Stand back, I'm taking off**" All Might patted the bottles sticking out of his pocket before crouching as his prepared to jump away.

"Wait your leaving already?" _He can't leave yet, I have so much I need to ask him._

"**Pro heroes are constantly fighting time as well as enemies!**" All Might gave that. With that All Might made a mighty leap into the air almost as if he was flying, sending out air and dust in every direction. "**Thanks for your continued support**!"

Midoriya fell to the ground where All Might had been a moment earlier. He tried to grab him before he left, but was too tired to move fast enough after everything that had just happened.

"Damn it" Izuku looked up at All Might, now just a small dot in the distance.

_I had so much I wanted to ask him, like if I really do have a quirk, how do I control it. Can I be a hero like him? How should I train? _Midoriya turned to look at the collapsed tunnel one more time. _And most importantly, does he have any idea what my quirk is?_

Taking a moment to collect himself Midoriya started making his way home, trying to figure out what he was going to tell his mother. He hadn't even made it halfway there when a large boom blew through the air from a few blocks away. He looked towards it to see smoke and fire rising from what looked like the shopping district.

_Another villain attack? If All Mights there I might be able to talk to him!_

Midoriya took off towards the fire just to see a shocking site. The sludge monster that attacked him earlier was facing off a group of pros, and winning. Explosions blew in every direction from him.

"It's no use, none of us have the right quirk to take on this guy!" the pro Hero Death arms yelled to the other heroes.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" One of the bystanders asked the man next to him.

"It looks like they've met their match, plus it looks like the villain captured a kid"

_Oh no, this is bad, this is really really bad. If this guy could escape All Might then that kid is in serious trouble. _

Midoriya looked through the crowd of civilians to see another explosion go off, followed by Bakugous head resurfacing from inside the villain.

Before he had a chance to even process what he was doing Izuku was through the crowd and running through the flames straight at the villain.

"What the- no you idiot, you'll get yourself killed!" Death Arms dives for Midoriya, but he's long gone.

_What am I doing? Why am I charging at him? Why can't I stop? _The villain turned its attention to the one person still trying to stop him, expecting a pro hero, but instead greeted with the sight of the boy from earlier.

"You again, I'll crush you!" The sludge monster raised its arm, getting ready to kill Izuku in one hit.

_What do I do, what do I do? What would a hero do?_ Midoriyas mind flashed to the notes he took earlier that day on Kamui Woods, make the opponent flinch and use that opportunity to restrain them. _Page 25, right! _Midoriya took off his backpack and threw it as hard as he could at the villain, hitting it in the eye. The distraction not only saved him, but loosened the monsters grip on Bakugou.

"Deku, what're you doing?" Bakugou weakly questioned Midoriya. Not expecting him of all people to be the one to save him.

"I don't know my legs, they just started moving!" Deku started trying to dig Bakugou out of the monster.

"I'm done playing with you!" The monster roared as it started to swing at Izuku again.

"Save the boy! This thing will kill him!" Death arms ordered the heroes as they all dashed after Midoriya, too far away to actually do anything to stop the monster.

Izuku looked up and covered his head, waiting for the blow to land, a blast of wind and a roaring clash filled the air. Deku slowly opened his eyes to see a giant of a man standing between him and the monster.

"**I'm sorry you got stuck dealing with my mess young Midoriya."** All Might grabbed Bakugou and pulled him out in one move as he readied his other fist to strike back.

"Damn you All Might!" The creature tried to swing with both arms at All Might, forgetting about Izuku.

"DETROIT SMASH!" All Might roared as he threw his fist forward at the villain creating a small whirlwind of force and literal wind that blew the monster apart across the entire district. When the wind finally calmed down the fires had all been put out for the most part as rain began to fall from the skies, helping the rescue hero Backdraft put out the last of the flames.

After being scolded by the heroes for his recklessness while Bakugou was praised, Midoriya began walking home again. He knew after what he just did he would probably never get the chance to talk to All Might now. Bakugou stopped him long enough to tell him that he would have been fine on his own, and didn't owe him anything before he went back to his own home.

_At least I was able to help someone, even if they didn't want my help. Guess I should probably get home before mom starts to worry._

"**I ****AM HERE!**_" _All Might dashed out of a side street in front of Midoriya.

"All Might?! I thought you were with the reporters?" All Might let out a hearty laugh.

"**I stand for justice! Not soundbites! Also I wanted to thank you**."

"Thank me?" Midoriya repeated, even more confused than he already had been after the events of the day.

"**You ran in to help that boy when the pros even faltered, myself included. If you hadn't stepped in I might have just been a helpless bystander as that boy was killed. You mentioned earlier that you didn't have a quirk until today, yet you still leapt into action, knowing you might die. You truly have the heart of a hero."**All Might asked a now speechless Midoriya.

"That's not true! What I did was reckless, I didn't have a plan, I just got in the way more than anything else."

"**There are stories about every great hero, how they began, and they all have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." **All Might started sizing up the boy.

"Being a hero is all I ever wanted, but I have no control over my quirk, I don't even know what it is. How can I be like you when I can't even help myself?" Midoriya said mostly to himself, thinking about when he was engulfed by the sludge creature.

"**You just need training, and I will help you with that. Remove whatever doubts you have in your mind. Young man, you can become a hero**." Midoriya didn't know what to say, he fell to his knees crying. He had been told no his entire life, he was worthless, that he had no chance of being a hero. Yet here was the greatest hero in the world, saying he believed in him.

"**Will you let me train you?**" All Might said, stretching his hand out to Midoriya to help him up.

"Yes, of course All Might!" Izuku stuttered as he reached up and grabbed All Mights hand before everything went wrong. As soon as their hands touched Midoriya felt a massive build up of power throughout his whole body before he passed out.

"**Young Midoriya! What's wro-" **He saw All Might bending over him as his vision faded.


	4. Chapter 4: Origin Part 4

_**Thank you to the 34 followers so far. I have received a few predictions so far, pretty much everyone so far is at least partially correct. This chapter he will finally begin to train with his quirk, but the full explanation of his quirk and how it works won't come for a while (think about when he got One for All and initially could only go 0 or 100 before training with Gran Torino when he finally learned to channel it through his whole body. Same idea) As you could probably tell from the ending of chapter 3 things are going to start getting a more little different from the source material.**_

_**Before we get started I'm going to answer a few questions that people have been asking.**_

_**These first few chapters are fairly short because I'm using these basically to give myself time to plan out the rest of the series. Once the first day of class at UA starts the chapters will get considerably longer. I have an outline for all the way through an event involving a certain white haired little girl and her quirk (trying not to give away too much in case any of you are not caught up). **_

_**There will also be a bit more time between when chapters release, but I am taking multiple people's advice and adding more detail to each chapter.**_

_**As you guys have probably noticed, some events will go almost exactly like they did in the original series. Some parts will be different. The farther we get, the more differences there will be.**_

_**Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

When Izuku woke up he found himself in an unfamiliar bed, a white ceiling above him with florescent lights. As he looks around trying to get his bearings a voice calls out.

"How are you feeling young Midoriya?" Izuku looks to his right to see a skeletal man with long blonde hair and a tan suit sitting in a chair. Next to him is a short old woman that he recognizes, but he can't remember where from.

_He seems so familiar. Have we met before?_

"What happened?" Izuku says groggily, trying to sit up but almost immediately falling back into the bed. His muscles burning like he ran a marathon while pulling a bus.

"I was hoping you could tell me. We were talking about your future as a hero when your body started glowing and passed out. I brought you here for recovery girl to take a look at you." The skeletal man said, looking up and down Izukus body.

"There was nothing for me to heal with my quirk, as far as I could tell you simply exhausted yourself, but what All Might said about your body glowing is concerning to say the least." The woman named Recovery Girl stated.

"Recovery Girl? Wait a minute, then is this UA?" Izuku said, his eyes widening as he realized that he was in the very school he had dreamed of going to for years. He looked around for a moment taking everything in before the other news they mentioned finally dawned on him. He looked at the skeleton of a man next to him. "All Might?"

"I have to admit, this isn't how I wanted you to find out." The man claiming to be All Might said with a shrug.

"No way, you can't be All Might, he's a giant of a man who saves everyone with a fearless smile!" Izuku started practically screaming at the man before his vision started to blur.

"You mean you brought him here and waited like this so he could find out now instead of breaking it to him slowly?" Recovery girl turned to All Might and started hitting him with her cane.

"Yeah, well we were kind of in a hurry, and I didn't have a chance to bring it up." All Might said trying to shield himself.

"Now now, don't be to harsh with him Chiyo" A new voice pipped up as the door slowly opened. Midoriya turned his head towards the sound to find a small creature almost like a teddy bear or large mouse wearing a suit with a scar across his right eye.

"Holy crap, are you Principle Nezu?" Midoriya exclaimed. The newcomer only grinned and nodded his head in response, immediately followed by the already excited boy passing out yet again. He caught one last sentence as the world started to go black yet again.

"So this is the boy you decided to pass it on to Toshinori?" The principle said to the skeletal man.

* * *

Izuku woke up yet again and started to slowly look around. Curtains on either side of him were drawn back allowing him to look around the room. He was alone this time. The walls were plain with a few charts and diagrams. Looking to his left was a window, outside of which the moon shined brightly allowing him to see the wall surrounding the school with the city on the other side. Connected to his arm was an iv drip. To his right the door was open allowing him to see some light coming into the room from the hall beyond the door.

"Hello?" Izuku called into the hall, hoping someone was nearby.

"Good you finally woke up." Recovery girl replied as she walked into the room. She looked at him seriously"I was beginning to worry. All Might and Principle Nezu managed to get in touch with your mother. They explained the situation to her after she arrived. It took all three of us to calm her down. I looked at the records from your doctor, which said you were quirkless, but that didn't match anything I've been told by anyone else, so I ran a few tests and after speaking with All Might again I figured out part of the problem, but it only raised more questions. Unfortunately, your mother wasn't able to shed any more light on this."

"You figured out part of the problem? That's great!" Midoriya exclaimed, but the look on Recovery Girls face made him reconsider his excitement. "This is good news, right?"

"Young man, you do have a quirk, in fact, you used it too much and exhausted yourself. You've been unconscious for almost two days." Recovery girl said, slowly sitting in the chair next to Midoriya. "I ran some tests, and not only do you have a quirk, you have multiple quirks. There are some cases of late bloomers, but one having multiple quirks, especially at your age is unheard of. Luckily your mother, the principal and All Might managed to come to an agreement. All Might will be allowed to train you to control your quirk, and increase your endurance so this hopefully doesn't happen again. You will also be supervised in all your training even if All Might himself can't be there. You will spend six days a week with him, and one day a week here with the principal. Under no circumstances are you able to use your power unsupervised until we know you can control it. Normally these kind of precautions aren't really necessary, however if you push yourself too far it is possible for you to simply die instead of just passing out."

"Wait slow down, I have multiple quirks, and I'm going to be training with All Might, and other Pros?" Midoriya could hardly believe his ears.

"Hmph, that's what you took out of that? I see what All Might likes you so much." Recovery girl shook her head disapprovingly. "You will be allowed to leave in the morning, for now try to get some more rest. All Might insisted he start training you immediately, just try not to overdo it." Recovery girl got up removed the IV from Midoriyas arm and started to walk out the door as Izukus mind began to race through different ideas.

_If I have multiple quirks then can I use them at the same time, and what even are my quirks, how many do I have? I know I have some sort of explosive quirk like Kacchan, but what else is there? Also what kind of limits do I have? I seemed fine after the incident with the sludge villain, but I passed out and ended up here, was that just adrenaline wearing off, did I accidently activate a second quirk, why would my skin glow, was that a sign of it doing something, of is the glowing skin itself the quirk? How do I activate it? If I can figure that out I can figure out what not to do. Maybe that one has something to do with excitement or emotions? If that's the case how would I-_

"**I AM HERE**!" All Might cried as he slid into the room looking like his normal crime fighting self. Unknown to Midoriya he had been muttering and Toshinori could hear him from the hallway.

"All Might? What are you doing here this early?" Izuku screamed, still not used to seeing All Might this close in person.

"**I WAS GOING TO WAIT FOR YOU TO WAKE UP IN THE MORNING BUT I**" All Might was cut off as he deflated spewing blood everywhere causing Izuku to scream for an entirely different reason. He quickly wiped the blood from around his mouth with the back of his hand. "Sorry about that Young Midoriya. You seemed way too energetic so I figured I would come check on you. Also, I know I owe you an explanation for my current condition." All Might said as he slowly raised he shirt revealing a giant scar covering almost his entire stomach and side. "Pretty gross right? I got this in a fight five years back. The surgeries have pretty much worn me out. My stomach and half my respiratory system are basically destroyed."

"Five years ago? Was it the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?" Midoriya inquired thinking about all the enemies from around that long ago that might have given All Might a hard time.

"You know your stuff, but no, it would take a lot more than a punk like him to bring me down. Most of the world has never heard of this fight. I did everything I could to keep it under wraps. It's because of villains like the one I faced that day that I'm going to push you to your limit. Anything less and you might end up like this someday." All Might explained lowering his shirt back down. "So, are you ready?" All Might said with determination in his eyes. Midoriya took a second to process what he just learned before nodding.

"Yes, when do we start?"

"Right now. Come with me." All Might walked out the door, after taking a moment to change Midoriya followed him as they went through the maze of hallways that is UA high. They went out the gates and All Might pointed in the distance. "Run through town as fast as you can that way. Don't stop until you hit the beach. We'll meet you there. I have a call I need to make."

"We?" Midoriya repeated looking around. All Might only laughed in response.

"Your other trainer isn't here, he's already near the beach. Now get going!"

"Yes sir!" Midoriya immediately took off at a full sprint towards the beach. All Might shook his head knowing he was going to have to explain to Izuku that he needed to pace himself. Then he slowly took his phone out, dreading the call he was about to make. He went through his contacts until he found the name he was looking for. He took a deep breath and put the phone to his ear. After ringing three times a voice came through on the other line.

"So you finally decided to call me Toshinori?"

"Hello sensei, I finally found him." All Might said with a smile creeping across his face.

* * *

Izuku finally made it to the beach and immediately collapsed by a sign reading Dagobah Municipal Beach Park. The beach itself was a giant junkyard full of trash of all sizes from plastic bottles to full size cars. The trash went along the coastline almost as far as Izuku could see.

_Why did All Might send me here? This place is a dump._

_As if to answer his question All Might fell from the sky, yet again in his buff form._

"**I AM HERE TO TRAIN YOU**" All Might announced as he landed sending sand, trash, and dirt in every direction. Izuku covered his face and when the dust settled he looked to see a now deflated All Might yet again.

"What are we doing here? This place is completely covered in trash?" Izuku said, slowly getting up.

"I did a little research, and it turns out this part of the beach used to be beautiful, but thanks to the currents and the locals dumping trash you can see how it looks now. That's where you come in. In order to increase your endurance and physical abilities you need one hell of a work out routine, so you're going to restore the coastline to this section of the beach. But before you start moving trash, I also need to see exactly what you're capable of. So today we're going to focus on your quirk and figuring out how it works. To start, I want you to blow up that fridge over there"

"But, I don't know how." Izuku said thinking back to all the times he successfully used his quirk. Every time was on accident, and most of them were when he was in danger. "What do you do when you use your quirk?"

"Huh? Well, umm, when I try to attack, I clench my butt and yell from my gut SMASH!" All might demonstrated a punch as he yelled, but spewed more blood in the process. "Got it?" He gave a thumbs up.

"Not really, but I'll give it a try." Izuku slowly walked up to the fridge and got into the best fighting stance he could think of.

_Just clench my butt and yell. Easy right?_ Midoriya started to throw his hand at the fridge.

"Smash!" Izuku screamed as he threw out his punch, but there was no explosion, only pain as his hand collided with the metal fridge. He fell to his knees clutching his hand.

"Try again, just remember, you have to feel it!" All Might yelled from the edge of the beach.

_He's right, I have to try again, I can't give up. Not if I want to be like him_. I need to push myself. I will be a hero. Izuku thought back to the first time All Might offered to train him as he threw his fist forward again at the fridge, this time he felt a surge throughout his entire arm.

"SMASH!" Izuku screamed as he hit the fridge as hard as he could, sending it flying out into the ocean. A small windstorm worked it's way from him out to see completely clearing the section of the beach in front of him and knocking the water away and dozens of feet into the air all the way from the ocean floor. But he didn't have a chance to admire his handiwork as just as quickly as the power came, pain took it's place. He looked down and saw his arm, now broken and bruised.

"Holy crap kid are you okay?" All Might ran out to Midoriya and saw the state he was in. "What the heck? I thought you were going to blow it up, not make…. a….. oh shit." All Might slowed down as he realized what just happened. We need to get you back to recovery girl, now.

"All Might, I thought we agreed you would wait for me before letting him try to test out his quirk in case things got out of control. Letting him use his power like this with no safeguards just isn't rational." Midoriya turned to see a man with long messy black hair and dark clothes with an oversized scarf walking towards them. "Hello Midoriya. I'm Shouta Aizawa. Principle Nezu asked me to assist with your training."


	5. Chapter 5: Origin Part 5

**All right, just so you guys know I will be using the start of each chapter from now on to answer any questions I receive from you guys, as well as make any announcements. Anyways, thank you guys for reading. Also thank you to my 50 followers. I hope you guys continue to enjoy reading this. **

"Young man, I gave you specific instructions not to overdo it! You weren't even out for three hours and you already broke almost every bone in your arm!" Recovery girl was scolding Midoriya who was back at the UA infirmary. Just like before it was just the two of them in the room. All Might was being scolded in the hallway by Mr. Aizawa. "I know you want to impress All Might but that doesn't give you any reason to keep doing this to yourself. You need to learn control or you could cause permanent damage."

"I'm sorry ma'am I was trying to use my explosion quirk but instead I used some sort of super strength. I don't even know how I did it." Midoriya said looking down at his now healed arm. Instead of a surge of power he just felt like himself again. The door slowly opened.

"How are you feeling Midoriya?" The once again skeletal All Might slowly walked into the room, trying to keep his distance from the still fuming mad Recovery Girl.

"All Might you need to stop pushing the boy so hard, he barely recovered from his last visit and you two already broke almost every bone in his arm! I knew you were reckless but I expected better from Aizawa." Recovery Girl started hitting All Might with her cane again as he tried to defend himself.

"My apologies Recovery Girl. I was late and wasn't there to help the boy with his quirk. I'll do my best to help keep things under control once you discharge the boy." The black haired man came in the door following All Might and Izuku finally got a better look at him. He looked extremely tired, his hair was unkempt. Whoever he was he has to be a pro, but Izuku had a hard time thinking of any pro like him.

"Midoriya, I can already tell your going to be a problem child, so let me explain how this is going to work. All Might may have gotten permission to train you, but you don't have any control over your quirk and we don't know exactly how powerful it is, so think of me like your safeguard. My job is to keep you from killing yourself while helping you reach your full potential. I know you plan to come here so that means we have ten months to get you in decent shape. While All Might is in charge of training you physically you can't fall behind in your studies. I will be checking on your grades and if they ever slip below my expectations, then I have the principal pull the plug and your dreams of coming to UA end. Do I make myself clear?" At that final part Aizawa gave a glare with his suddenly red eyes making Izuku even more intimidated by the man than he already had been.

"Ye- yes sir." Midoriya stuttered, nodding his head.

"Good, now come on let's get back to the beach." Aizawa turned and walked out the door, not even waiting for the other two to follow. Midoriya turned to All Might with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You better listen to him Young Midoriya. Part of why he has the time to teach you is because he expelled his entire homeroom class." All Might gravely stated before following Aizawa. Izukus eyes widened at the revelation.

"He what!?"

_**Back at the beach.**_

All Might found another fridge and moved it to the opening made by Izukus previous attack. Just like before Izuku was standing in front of the fridge ready to strike, this time he was joined by Mr. Aizawa and All Might was now next to him instead of the edge of the beach.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time I broke my arm, and with you guys this close you might get hurt by the whirlwind." Midoriya said looking back and forth between Aizawa and All Might.

"Yes, because this time you aren't going to strike until I tell you to. First, we need to figure out what exactly triggers your quirk, then we worry about using it offensively." Aizawa said as he shot a glare at All Might.

"Right, sorry, I probably should have had him start with that." All Might said as he rubbed the back of his head looking down into the sand.

"So Midoriya, what can you tell me about your quirk. How many times have you used it? What's been going on each of those times?"

"I, I don't know much about the quirk itself. I've only used it four, maybe five times, and this morning was the first time I consciously used it. Every other time has been on accident. The first couple times were in self-defense, then there was that time with All Might which is how UA found out about me, and then there was this morning. It's been slightly different whenever I use it. The first time it was a small explosion from my hand that barely did any damage, the second time I don't even remember using it, I just saw the aftermath. I had been attacked by a villain and was being suffocated. Apparently I blew up half the tunnel we were in. The third time there was no explosion or anything like that. All Might and I had been talking and suddenly I passed out. And most recently I punched the fridge with some kind of super strength making some kind of windstorm in the process." Midoriya rattled off that information at a mile a minute, barely giving Aizawa a chance to process what was being said. After a moment Aizawa turned to All Might.

"What happened when you two talked when his quirk activated?"

"Oh, umm, I had just explained to him that he could be a hero, and I would be willing to train him. I started to help him off the ground and that's when he started glowing." All Might started looking back and forth between the other two.

"Kid, what were you thinking about this morning when you hit that fridge the second time?" Aizawa turned back to Izuku.

"Oh, ummm, I was thinking about All Might, and our conversation from before I went to UA." Izuku said. A grin flashed across Aizawas face. I wasn't exactly a comforting thing, in fact it worried Midoriya more than anything.

_So that's how it's triggered. _Aizawa thought to himself. Midoriya took a step back from his trainer, even All Might tensed slightly at the look on Aizawas face.

"All Might, go to the edge of the beach and keep any civilians away." Aizawa started to loosen his scarf.

"Aizawa, what are you going to do to my student?" All Might looked at the man before him who appeared to be sizing up Midoriya.

"Midoriya, stay here, get ready to start your workout." Aizawa started to walk away with All Might, talking about whatever Aizawa had planned.

**5 Minutes Later**

Midoriya looked over to the edge of the beach, in the distance was All Might, all alone, no sign of Aizawa anywhere. Midoriya sighed and thought about the conversation they all had earlier.

_There must be some sort of connection I wasn't thinking about between the times I used my quirk. But what is it?_

A shadow passed over Midoriya who turned just in time to see Mr. Aizawa leaping at him from a pile of trash to his left. Before he had a chance to try to react the scarf that had been around Aizawas neck was now wrapped around Midoriya.

"Too slow. Are you really going to be a hero if you can get taken down so easily?" Aizawa landed on the ground and continued to hold Izuku in place, not giving him any room to move.

"That wasn't fair! You didn't tell me we were going to be sparring, and you have years of experience over me!" Izuku cried as he tried to struggle to no avail.

"Fair? Are natural disasters and power hunger villains fair? What about catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? If you want to be a hero, then you need to learn to deal with unfairness every day." Aizawa lectured Midoriya, tightening the scarf and pulling Midoriya a little closer. "If you want to be a hero, you need to learn to go against the odds. You need to go beyond. Plus Ultra." Aizawa paused to let his words sink in. "Now then, use your quirk, break out."

"But I don't know how!"

"If you want to make it through the entrance exam you need to figure out how to use your quirk, or you can just give up and we end this right here." Aizawa looked over at All Might, making sure he was keeping his distance. "So what's it gonna be Midoriya?"

_He's right, all the other applicants have years of experience. I can't give up, not now. I need to be able to overcome whatever they throw at me with a fearless smile. I just need to remind myself, what would All Might do? What would Kacchan do? They'd fight, tooth and nail, they'd win no matter what it takes. As mean as he is, Kacchan always wins, he blows away anyone that tries to stop him, and that's exactly what I need to do, right now!_

A smile crept across Midoriyas face as he felt heat begin to build up in his hands. Steam started to rise as he let the pressure build up. He looked up at Aizawa with determination in his eyes and said one word.

"Boom"

He let out a blast from each of his hands knocking Aizawa back almost into the ocean and freeing himself.

"Holy crap I did it!" Aizawa slowly got back up and wrapped the scarf around himself.

"Not bad kid." He and All Might made their way to Midoriya as they started to discuss their plan for the next ten months.

Midoriyas schedule was one that no sane person would even consider. He worked out two hours in the morning cleaning the beach before school each day, went to classes, and immediately went to the beach and cleaned it for another hour before he had quirk and combat training with Mr. Aizawa and All Might. After two hours of quirk and combat training he would eat for one hour, then spend two hours doing homework and training his mind before going to bed and starting the whole process over. Saturdays he would work with All Might on just training his body with no quirk usage. Sundays he would train at UA directly under the instruction of Principal Nezu working on refining his already extraordinary mental abilities, as well as gaining a better understanding of his quirk from outside of combat scenarios.

Midoriya had finally learned that if he thought about certain moments or people, he could use his quirks at will. This made things interesting when he tried to punch the fridge again, this time with Recovery Girl already on the scene. He thought about the same moment as before, with the same result. A broken arm, and a very concerned All Might.

"Young Midoriya. We need to talk." All Might stood before Izuku, his usual calm expression replaced with one of great concern.

All Might asked the other two for some privacy and soon they stood alone on the already partially cleaned beach.

"What is it All Might?" Midoriya looked at the man, his greatest hero who always had a fearless smile. A smile that was currently absent.

"You might want to watch this video." All Might took out his phone and showed Izuku a video he had captured moments before, or Midoriya creating a windstorm with his fist as he punched the fridge out to sea. "Does that punch remind you of anything?" Midoriya watched the video for a second time, his expression going from confused, to horrified.

"Is that-"Midoriya started.

"My quirk. It appears so. I thought it was the first time you hit the fridge, but this just confirms it. However this shouldn't be possible." All Might said, putting the phone slowly back into his pocket. "However, I think I figured out something about your quirk, which at least partially explains why it works the way it does. Your explosion quirk, it's just like the one of that boy you helped save from the sludge monster, your friend from school right?"

"Uh huh?" Midoriya started to realize where this was going, and he really didn't like it.

"And you never used anything like the wind tunnel until after you passed out later that day, right after you grabbed my hand?"

"You don't think that I somehow stole your quirk do you? I mean you can still use it right, and even then the idea of me being able to use other quirks is crazy!" Midoriya started muttering again thinking about what this means.

"Midoriya!" All Might interrupted.

"Sorry." Izuku scratched the back of his head.

"I know there are people out there that can steal powers, and that's definitely not what you did, both myself and that boy still have our quirks, however, every case I know of where someone can copy quirks there's been a time limit of some sort, which you don't appear to have. Also, if you were just going to be able to copy quirks from anyone then you should have way more than just two quirks. Plus, there is no way you should be able to copy my quirk, yet somehow that's exactly what appears to have happened, so I should probably explain to you what it is just in case." All Might sighed and looked out to sea. Midoriya looked at him, wondering what was about to happen. All Mights quirk is one of the worlds greatest secrets, and he was about to find out what it is. "Most people think my quirk is strength enhancement or invulnerability, but the truth is it's a unique quirk called One For All, and it can be passed from person to person. One person gains the quirk, cultivates it, adds their own power to it, then passes it on to the next generation. I am the 8th person to wield it, and it appears that you, Izuku Midoriya, are now the 9th."

"Hold on, quirks can't just be handed down from person to person, each quirk is supposed to be unique, I mean this changes everything we know about quirks and how they work and-"

"Stop nerding out!" All Might yelled loud enough to get Midoriya's attention.

"I don't know if I'm right, but if I am we need to increase your training, because your body shouldn't even be able to contain it the way you are right now, and you're just going to keep breaking yourself until you learn to control it. I'll bring it up to the principle and see if he has any ideas. Also I'll talk to him about my theory about how you're getting your power. I'm sure he'll want to discuss it with you on Sunday." With that All Might said goodnight and left, leaving Midoriya even more confused than he had been when training started.

That Sunday Midoriya arrived at UA to begin his training with the principal, but they weren't alone. He was introduced to a tall, muscular, blonde man who he learned is currently a student at UA.

"Izuku Midoriya, meet Mirio Togota. He will be helping you learn to control your quirk this morning before we move on to sharpening your mind this afternoon."


	6. Chapter 6: Enter UA Part 1

**Hey guys. Thanks for continuing this far. Thank you to my 77 followers. Get ready for lots of familiar faces in the next few chapters, both good guys, and bad guys. **

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've been writing the events as I think of them and I got distracted writing the rough draft of the Kamino Ward battle. I currently have an outline of the events from now through the Joint Training Arc, and am writing as I get time between classes and work. **

It's been two months since Midoriya was first introduced to Mirio, and eight months until the entrance exam, and it was absolute hell so far, but things were getting easier. His combat lessons with Mr. Aizawa and All Might were getting more intense, but he was still getting hurt less often. The combined quirk control lessons he had over the week helped him gain access to both his explosive quirk, and "One for All" as All Might had called it, but the latter of those still damaged his body with every use so he focused mainly on explosions. He had also discovered two other quirks he could use, both of which he used on accident at first, and they helped confirm All Mights theory. He gained the ability to attract small objects to himself, just like his mother, and he could temporarily erase peoples quirks, just like Mr. Aizawa. He discovered that quirk on accident in a two on one fight of both his trainers against him. He had finally managed to pin Mr. Aizawa when All Might surprised him. The only reason he managed to escape unscathed was the lucky appearance of his new quirk, which was then added to his training regimen. He was careful not to use it on All Might in public though because they found out the hard way that it deflated him.

* * *

Now Midoriya was on his way back to UA, it's a Wednesday so he would normally be going to the beach after school, but he received a phone call the night before from a rather nervous All Might telling him to come to UA after class. He was going to have a special lesson today.

_Even over the phone I could tell All Might was worried, I've never heard him sound like that, even when he was telling me about One for All. What kind of lesson am I going to be in for today?_

Midoriya walked through the gate of UA as a familiar blonde was walking out of the school.

"Midoriya!" Mirio waved at Izuku the got closer.

"Oh, Mirio? I thought you would be in class right now." Izuku stopped and looked his energetic friend.

"Normally I would be, but today I start my workstudy with Sir Nighteye." Mirio showed Midoriya the case with his costume in it.

"All Might's old sidekick? Awesome! I'm sure he'll have plenty of advice on how to improve even more!" Midoriya exclaimed, thinking about Night Eyes quirk and how it could be used to help Mirio.

"That's what I was thinking, I still don't know why he wanted me specifically, but it must be for some reason. Anyways, what are you doing here Midoriya? It's not the weekend." Mirio asked.

"Oh, I got a call last night telling me to come here for some sort of special training." Midoriya quickly explained. He still hadn't told Mirio about his training with All Might.

_I know it's not a lie, but it still feels wrong. _

"I see, well, good luck with your training. I'll see you later Midoriya!" With that Mirio turned and started making his way towards the train station. Izuku took a deep breath and turned back to the entrance of UA, unsure of what this special lesson would be.

* * *

Midoriya made his way to Gym Gamma, a large empty gym made constructed for the UA students to practice with their quirks, and made entirely of concrete so Cementos could use his quirk to reshape the interior to their needs. Izuku paused before entering, taking a moment to collect himself.

_It's just training, why am I so nervous? I can do this._

Izuku forced a smile on his face and stepped inside, but the sight he was greeted with wiped the smile off his face as quickly as it came. In front of him was not just All Might in his skinny form and Aizawa, but several pro heroes. There was the R Tated Hero Midnight, the Rescue Hero 13, the Blood Hero Vlad King, the Voice Hero Present Mic, the Cloning Hero Ectoplam, Cementos. There was also a hero Izuku didn't recognize that was shorter and older than the others, who wore a gold and white outfit with a black mask over his eyes. They all stood between him and what looked like a giant maze made of cement.

"What is this?" Izuku said looking at the pros, some of which were sizing him up.

"Midoriya, relax, you aren't in trouble. Nezu and I discussed the way your quirk has been developing and decided to test a theory." Aizawa said stepping forward.

"For the record Young Midoriya, this was not my idea." All Might scratched the back of his head. At this the short hero spoke up.

"Young man from what my former student has told me you had the ability to copy other peoples quirks, but it's clear from his description that you have no control. I knew I had to step in because while he's a great hero I know Toshinori is a lousy teacher." Surprisingly All Might took a step back away from the old man.

_Wait, did he say former student? Who the hell is this guy?_

"There also is a secondary purpose for today, but that will be revealed later." A familiar voice came from behind Izuku, he turned to see Principle Nezu walking in with Power Loader, Snipe, and Recovery Girl. "Good we're all here, so let's get started." Nezu said with a devious smile creeping across his face.

"Wait, what exactly are we doing?" Izuku said, quickly panicking as he saw the Power Loader and Snipe join the other Pros while All Might, Recovery Girl, and Nezu went over by the wall near the entrance.

"Oh just a little combat test. The objective is simple. Hidden in that maze of concrete is a hostage in need of rescuing. You need to get to the hostage and remove whatever restraints are on them without being captured by the villains yourself. You have fifteen minutes to complete the objective, and will receive a point for every second you have left on the timer. You also have two optional objectives. For every villain you successfully incapacitate you will receive an additional minute on the timer and another point. You will also receive ten points for every villain you successfully copy the quirk of. If they take you down, or the hostage dies, you fail the test."

_He keeps mentioning villains, but the only people here are me and the faculty. Don't tell me._

"Sir, the villains wouldn't happen to be..." Midoriya gulped and pointed at the group of pros before him. Present Mic took a step forward and grinned at Izuku.

"That's right little listener, we, the totally awesome teachers of UA, are your opponents!" Midoriya looked at the teachers, some of them seemed to be excited, while others seemed less than pleased with the idea of all of them facing a middle schooler. Midoriya felt like he was going to pass out as he looked at his opponents.

_I've barely had two months of training, and I have to take on nine pros with years of experience. What the hell am I gonna do?_

"You all have five minutes to take whatever positions you desire in the maze before I send Midoriya after you. Remember, don't hold back against him. We need to have a solid idea where he's standing, otherwise this evaluation will be worthless." Nezu said as he looked at his watch. "Go on, whenever you're ready."

"Young Midoriya, while they set up can I have a word with you?" All Might looked at the shaking boy before him. All Might led him outside. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you a heads up about what was going to happen when you arrived. Listen to me, you'll do fine. You just need to relax, this is just an evaluation of your progress, there's no pressure whatsoever." All Might said, his smile faltering for a brief second at the end.

_There's more to this, why else would he be so nervous?_

"I'll do my best All Might. I know I can do this." Midoriya loudly exclaimed, trying to make himself seem more confident than he really is as he smiled yet again.

"That's the spirit kid. Now go get ready, you're only going to have fifteen minutes after all."

_I'm sorry Young Midoriya, but I can't tell you what the real stakes are, no matter how much I want to._

* * *

AT THE END OF THE FIVE MINUTES

Izuku finished stretching out and was waiting for the signal from the principle. The evil grin on his face got even wider as he spoke out the next sentence.

"Izuku Midoriya, hero course recommendation exam, begin!"

**Surprise! Welcome to the next story arc everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7: Enter UA Part 2

**Hey everyone. So, there was a question after last chapter about Izuku and One For All and if he will get it properly so that he can use multiple quirks at once. Are you sure he doesn't already have it? Anyways, thank you to the 95 followers. Anyways, time for the exam to start.**

"Izuku Midoriya, hero course recommendation exam, begin!"

Midoriya froze in place right outside the maze of concrete. Letting the words sink in for a moments.

_Did he just say recommendation exam. Crap crap crap crap!_

Midoriya took off running forgetting about what planning he had done while he was waiting for things to start. After he entered the maze he came to a T shaped intersection, without thinking too much he took a right and followed a curve around, right into his first opponent. He paused to catch his breath and come up with a strategy to combat the dark skinned pro in a trench coat standing before him. He was facing Ectoplam.

"You wish to be a hero, then steel your nerves, and show me your resolve!" Ectoplasm charged at the boy, making three clones of himself at the same time.

Midoriya saw the group charging at him and his training kicked in. He looked at the original Ectoplasm and used Aizawas erasure quirk, instantly taking out the clones, then he charged at the remaining hero.

"So, you've chosen a frontal attack. Good luck." Midoriya planted his feet in front of Ectoplasm and threw his right fist straight at the center of the trenchcoat, but all he his was the air as Ectoplasm stepped out of the way and kicked Midoriya in the stomach, knocking him down and forcing him to blink. Izuku looked up to see Ectoplasm making more clones of himself. "It's over. Surrender hero."

Midoriya got to his hands and knees and slowly started to get up as he spoke.

"It's not over yet, a real hero, must always find for justice to be served!" Midoriya practically screamed the last part as he used his erasure quirk again. Rather than running at the remaining pro he jumped backwards against the wall of the maze and leaped forward with his arms at his sides, he let the pressure build up in his arms and when he got close to Ectoplasm, who sidestepped again, he turned his palm at the pro and let loose. The explosion sent Ectoplasm flying backwards into the corner he came around earlier, cracking the wall and stunning the pro. Midoriya then used his left hand to correct his path by blasting himself back towards the pro who was starting to recover. Izuku erased his quirk to make sure he didn't make anymore clones and pinned Ectoplasm to the ground.

"Not bad child. I yield." Ectoplasm nodded at Midoriya, who let him go.

"Ectoplasm has been defeated, one minute added to the timer." Nezu said through some unseen soundsystem throughout the facility.

_I did it, I took on a pro, and won!_

Ectoplasm got up and started walking back towards the entrance, leaving Midoriya alone to plan out his next move. He looked around, realizing how large the facility was, and the fact the maze could potentially fill almost the whole thing.

_I don't have time to go through this whole thing. If I keep going through the maze I may never find the hostage, but if I take to the air over the maze then any of the pros could see me. But from up there most of the faculty won't be able to touch me. That still leaves the unknown pro, and if he trained All Might I have to assume he's on the same level as him. What do I do?_

Before he could decide on a plan a giant wave of sound came from the path he had started going down earlier.

"**FOUND YOU**!" The voice of Present Mic made it's way down the path towards Izuku, making his ears bleed. Izuku turned to see not just Present Mic, but Vlad King as well.

_I can't take them in a two on one fight, I have to get out of here now! _

Izuku covered his ears and ran back the way he came to give himself some cover from the soundwaves and looked up towards the ceiling.

_Here goes nothing._

Izuku pointed his hands towards the ground and jumped as he let out an explosion, propelling himself high enough he could see the whole maze, including the center which had a ceiling of concrete as well.

_That must be the hostage. I need to get over there. _

He turned towards his target and tried to make another explosion, but nothing happened.

_Crap, Mr. Aizawa must see me._

He started falling towards the maze, when a gold and white figure flew towards him.

"Trying to take to the air where everyone can see you? I thought Toshinori said you were smart!" The man hit Izuku in the stomach then disappeared only to hit him in the back, sending him back towards the earth. Midoriya finally regained control of his quirk and let out a small blast to keep himself from dying and slowing his fall.

_Great, now I have no idea where I am._

"Ten minutes remaining!" Nezu announced.

The sound of a whip crack came from behind him and Izuku turned to see a pink cloud making its way towards him.

"I figured I'd wait by the hostage until you go there or time ran out, but where's the fun in that?" A voice came in the slowly clearing mist, revealing Midnight coming towards Izuku. Midoriya backed away from the R rated hero until he hit a wall, he had come to a dead end. "Now relax young man, this will all be over soon."

_Shit, sorry All Might, I know I promised not to do this._

Midoriya balled up his left hand into a fist and through it forward as strength coursed through it, sending a windstorm that dispersed the cloud, along with destroying the section of the maze before him and knocking the hero back. Izuku gasped in pain and reached for his now broken arm as he surveyed the damage he caused and looked for Midnight before a voice came from seemingly everywhere yet again.

"Midnight and Snipe have been defeated. Two minutes added to the timer. Due to the lack of stealth, the leader of the villains has been notified of the heroes presence and is now entering the base to help his underlings." Nezu announced yet again.

_I got Snipe too. Holy crap I can't believe I just did that. Who's the leader though?_

"Don't celebrate yet problem child. You gave away your position." A voice Izuku knew all to well came from above him. He looked up to see Eraserhead looking at him through his goggles. A loud crash came from over by the entrance of the maze as more pros arrived.

"Yeah kid, you're totally outnumbered now!" Izuku turned to see Present Mic, Vlad King, 13, and the unknown hero from earlier standing in the rubble of Izukus previous attack. Another boom echoed through the maze followed by the sound of concrete falling.

_Crap, don't tell me that's the boss._

"It would be in your best interest to surrender." Cementos said as he joined the group before Izuku.

**BOOM.**

"You don't have a chance little listener."

Another boom came from the wall to Izukus left as it came crashing down sending concrete and dust everywhere. Izuku was thrown against the opposite wall. He looked at the cloud of dust to see a massive shape coming towards him.

"**HE'S RIGHT HERO. DO YOU KNOW WHY.**" Izuku froze yet again as a giant man wearing a blue and red uniform with a golden belt, and an all too familiar smile on his face appeared.

_Oh no._

"**I AM HERE!**"


	8. Chapter 8: Enter UA Part 3

**Hey everyone. I am here to start of the next chapter. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading. Thank you again to the 99 people following the story. I thought I would be lucky if I hit 10 followers, and now there's almost 10 times that number, so thank you guys. Now then, on to the rest of the exam.**

Izuku looked back and forth from All Might, to Aizawa, to the other pro heroes realizing just how outgunned he was.

"**Are you going to surrender like a good little hero**?" All Might asked as he took another step towards Izuku.

_This isn't good. I can't take All Might when he's alone, let alone when he's got this much back up. I still have to try something though. I can't give up._

Izuku slowly got up trying to stay conscious. His entire body is in pain, yet he still tries to force a smile.

"How can I call myself a hero, if I can't even save one person?" Izuku raised his hand to try to hit All Might when he felt Eraserheads capture scarf wrap around him.

"It's over Midoriya." Eraserhead deactivated his quirk, figuring Izuku would have the common sense to quit. "Just give up so we can get you to Recovery Girl."

"Mr. Aizawa, I thought you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Izuku smiled for real this time as he blew an explosion in front of him with his hand, knocking himself backwards, and pulling Aizawa off of his perch on top of the maze. He started to free himself from the scarf as the pros started to surround him, but Izuku was already gone. He blasted the ground under him going up into the air and tried to blast himself towards the hostage. Unfortunately, with only one working arm he went way off course. He went about fifty feet too far to the left and hit the wall. He struggled to get to his feet as the white and gold man flew at him.

"Not bad kid, but you still have a ways to go." He launched himself at the unprepared boy, hitting him in the side. Then he started bouncing around the walls before landing on top of Izukus back and pinning him to the ground. He put his foot on Izukus broken arm and started to put his weight on it. Izuku screamed in pain as for the second time today, All Might landed in front of him.

"**It's over Young Midoriya. You can't escape**." All Might said, no longer smiling as he watched his injured student continue to struggle. Izuku looked up at his teacher.

"But All Might, I haven't run out of tricks yet." Izuku said smiling as he disappeared, leaving the hero pinning him on top of a pile of empty clothes.

"What the-?" Was all the hero could get out before Izuku reappeared coming out of the ground, completely naked. Izuku grabbed the hero by the head and started to take off from the ground, without using an explosion.

All Might quickly got over his shock and grabbed Midoriya by the leg, throwing him against the nearest wall much harder than he had planned. Izuku hit the wall so hard he went through it, knocking him out before he even touched the ground.

* * *

Izuku woke up in the all too familiar UA infirmary. However instead of waking up with only Recovery Girl in the room, he was joined by Nezu, All Might, and Mr. Aizawa, who were all talking to each other. All still in their outfits from earlier. He tried to sit up but his ribs and arm still hurt like hell, he looked down at himself and realized that his arm was in a cast.

"What happened?" Izuku asked looking at the group.

"Hey kid. How you feeling?" All Might asked.

"Like I got hit by you." Izuku said trying to force a smile.

"Mr. Midoriya, it's good to see you awake so soon. My apologies for not letting your teachers tell you about the test today. I wanted to see how you would react to the pressure." Nezu explained moving to the side of the bed. "To be honest, I expected the exam to end rather quickly when I saw you charge at Mr. Ectoplasm, but you surprised me by taking out three members of UAs staff, which is why I sent our newest faculty member to assist them."

"Wait, newest faculty member?" Izuku could hardly believe his ears.

"Sorry for not telling you, UA is going to make the official announcement when the results are sent out from the exam in eight months." All Might started scratching the back of his head again.

"Which brings me to your results. You were able to score thirteen points, which is far more than I expected due to you only having two months of training, however you failed to rescue the hostage, destroyed much of the field, injured yourself, and were incapacitated." Izuku looked down, realizing how badly he had done, even with taking out three of the teachers, he still failed to actually complete his goal. He wouldn't be getting into UA. "Luckily, you did well enough that after watching the footage, over half the staff asked me to let you pass, which is why I have the great pleasure of welcoming you as the first member of your class in UA high."

"What?" Izuku quickly looked at the principle.

_I must have misheard him right?_

"I never told you how many points you needed, you assumed you needed a high amount, but in truth you only needed to get one point." Nezu said with his devious smile returning.

"You did it Young Midoriya." All Might said, congratulating the boy.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Aizawa sighed.

Izuku let their words sink in as he thought about the test. He made it into UA, the school of his dreams. The place he's been working towards for almost his entire life. They would let him in even though he failed at the exam they made for him, even after all of the damage he caused.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept this." Midoriya said, looking down, away from them all.

"What!" All Might cried out, spewing blood everywhere.

"I don't deserve this, not yet. It's like you said, I failed to save the hostage, and I destroyed a huge section of the battlefield. What if that had been a populated area, how many people would I have killed? I can't come in to UA, not after a test like that. I will earn my way here in the normal exam with everyone else." Midoriya said, slowly looking up at the three pros with determination.

"Kid, you took on ten pro heroes, including the number one hero, by yourself. You had practically no prep time, no heads up, and no backup and you still took out almost a third of them. Trust me, you earned the spot." Aizawa defended, much to Izukus shock.

"Now now, it is the boy's decision. If he doesn't feel comfortable with the circumstances, then I will gladly let him take the practical test with everyone else." Nezu said as he started to make his way to the door. "If you ever decide to reconsider before the test, just let me know. I'll let you have until the practical test begins to make up your mind." With that, he left the room, leaving Midoriya alone with All Might, Aizawa, and Recovery Girl.

"So, when do we resume training." Midoriya asked the still shocked pros.

* * *

Izuku spent the next eight months training even harder than before. It took him four months but he finally realized how to dial back the strength of One For All and spread it through his whole body. He not only got to meet the man who trained All Might, named Gran Torino, but he even got a few lessons with him. Now Izuku could use his copycat ability even outside of combat and his list of abilities had grown even longer.

He now had access to black hole, somnambulist, cement, clones, jet, heal, permeation, erasure, explosions, and one for all. He was proficient with erasure and explosions, and he had a basic idea of how to use almost all of his quirks. He had limited experience with each of them, but at least had the basics down with all of them. He could go up to five percent with one for all without any problem, and he could use ten percent briefly, though it hurt a lot. He was finally ready for the entrance exam.

* * *

**8 months after the recommendation exam.**

Izuku once again stood outside the gates of UA, this time with several other students walking past him. It was the day of the exam. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

_I can do this, I was able to go toe to toe with pros, I should be able to handle whatever they throw at us._

"Deku? What the hell are you doing here you quirkless loser?" A familiar voice came from behind Midoriya.

"Oh, good morning Kacchan! Let's both do our best today!" Izuku stepped out of the way of Bakugou as he got closer.

_He's barely even looked at me since that incident with the sludge villain, maybe he's actually getting nicer?_

As he got closer Bakugou bumped into Izuku with enough force to make the unprepared boy start to fall over.

_Or not._

Izuku got ready to catch himself, but for some reason he stopped falling. In fact, he wasn't even touching the ground anymore.

"Are you okay?" A cheerful sounding voice came from just behind him as he slowly went back to the ground. He turned towards the voice and almost immediately started blushing. Next to him was a short, brown eyed girl with bobbed hair. "Sorry for not asking before using my quirk, but I figured you wouldn't mind."

"Th thank you. Sorry about that, we should probably get inside." Izuku stuttered, realizing he was actually talking to a girl.

"I hope I don't end up having to deal with that guy, he seemed so mean." The girl said gesturing at Bakugou. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka by the way."

"I I'm Izuku Midoriya." Midoriya and Uraraka walked into the building and took their seats. The test was about to begin.

Izuku joined Bakugou in a large auditorium full of students from across the country. In front of them was a dark stage with a screen that took up almost the entire wall behind it. The room was buzzing with anticipation of what would happen next. One by one the lights on the stage turned on revealing Present Mic.

"What's up UA candidates, thanks for tunin' in to me, your school DJ. C'mon. Lemme hear ya!" Present Mic paused waiting for a response that never came from the auditorium. "Keeping it mellow huh, that's fine, I'll just skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay? Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super hip urban settings. " The screen behind Mic lit up to show a map with the routes to the different testing areas. "After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?" Again there was silence.

Izuku looked down at the paper with his information on it, then looked over at Bakugous.

"I see, so they're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Bakugou commented on the information on their card. Izuku was going to center B, Bakugou was going to A.

"Your right, our numbers are one after the other, but we're going to different testing sites." Izuku let out a sigh of relief.

"Get your eyes off my card." Bakugou glared at Izuku, who just ignored the comment. Present Mic started explaining the next part of the information as the screen lit up showing visuals for his explanations.

"Okay, let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo. But make sure you're keeping things heroic. No attacking other examinees, ya dig?"

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question." A boy a few rows ahead of Midoriya stood up raising his hand.

"Hit me!" Mic exclaimed as he pointed at the student. A spotlight turned on, shining on the boy, who was holding the printout with the info Mic was explaining.

"On the printout you've listed four types of villains. Not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

"All right, examinee number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points, it's just an obstacle we'll just be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. I'd recommend avoiding it and focusing on the one's topping the charts. That's all I've got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, "A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes." Now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!"

Yet again, Mic was met with silence, now all anyone was thinking about is the test.

* * *

Izuku was outside the exam area, preparing the test to start. Everyone around him seemed calm, and for once in his life, so was he. He looked around sizing up the other students when he spotted Uraraka.

_I should probably thank her for earlier. _

Izuku started to walk up to her when Presents Mics voice rang out.

"Right let's start! Get moving, there are no countdowns in real battles. Run run run listeners, your wasting airtime here!"

Izuku turned and jumped into the sky and blasted off into the battlefield using jet. He got to the top of the nearest building before spewing out clouds that turned into clones. Five of them to be precise.

_Five is all I can manage right now, it'll have to do._

"All right, let's do this." The Midoriyas spoke out with one voice before splitting up.

_The only downside is that I won't know how many points each of them get. I'll just have to hope they get at least a few, one hit each and they're gone._

The real Izuku jumped off the roof into an alleyway containing two one pointers, two two pointers, and a three pointer. He landed on one of the two pointers. He used one for all to rip its tail off and stabbed it into the three pointer before throwing the remains of the robot he landed on at the one pointers, and then he ripped the head off the last two pointer.

"That's nine points." Izuku counted before rushing into the chaotic street where he saw Uraraka running by several now floating robots which soon fell to the ground. The boy from the auditorium was running around at high speed destroying robots with his legs. One of Midoriyas clones was fighting a group of robots that had surrounded a blond student wearing a strange looking belt. The real Midoriya took off to help, tearing a stop sign out of the ground and using it like a javelin as he ran, impaling a one pointer. The clone finished the rest of the robots before he could join him though.

"I've gotten twelve points so far." The clone said before running off.

"Right, with the nine from earlier, and the point I just that puts me at twenty two." Izuku tallied up before running into an alley, then he jumped and used jet to bounce from wall to wall to increase his movement like he saw Gran Torino do. He went up into the air to see if any robots were on the roofs and wasn't disappointed. Two three pointers and six one pointers were on top of what looked like a hospital. He rushed over and landed a lot harder than he intended, pain shot up his legs and he fell over, almost rolling off the roof. He quickly turned and blasted the strongest explosion he could muster at the general direction of the robots, blowing them all off the roof, but also taking a chunk out of the building as well. The robots fell either to the street below or hit the building across the street before falling down into the sidewalk. Izuku could hear the screams of some of the examinees as it rained parts and glass as the world shook.

_Am I seriously that powerful?_ Izuku got to his feet but the world was still shaking. _No, something big just got here. _Izuku turned to see something the shape of the zero pointer Mic mentioned, except unlike the other robots this one was the size of a skyscraper. _Isn't this a little excessive?_

Izuku made his way down to the street, where he saw examinees running away from the beast. His remaining clones were directing people into the alleyways out of its path, and surprisingly people were listening. Izuku looked up to see the giant robot moving right for him.

_I need to run, now!_

Midoriya turned to take off when he heard a familiar voice come from by the robot.

"Ow!" Izuku turned to see Uraraka, whose leg had been pinned under a pile of rubble. Right in the path of the 0 pointer. Without thinking Midoriya used one for all at 100% to get to the giants head as he let pressure and heat build up in his arms, as soon as he got close he let loose with both one for all and his explosions, blowing the robots head off the body and out of the city. The rest of it toppled over, destroyed. Izuku smiled at his work before fully realizing what he just did.

_Crap, I pushed it too much, my arms and legs are busted. I don't have any way to stop my fall._

Izuku closed his eyes and screamed as he waited for the ground to hit him, only to feel something hit is face. He opened his eyes to see that he was now hovering over the ground.

"And release" Izuku fell to the ground and looked over at the girl that just saved his life, who was now throwing up.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked, getting a thumbs up in response. He looked around for his clones, which were no where to be found.

_They probably dissolved. _

"And times up!" Present Mic announced.

_Great, I have no idea how many points I got_. Izuku thought bitterly to himself.

"Here, let me help you get to the nurse." Uraraka had gotten up and next to Midoriya while he had been thinking about his failure.

"You don't need to do that, she's already here." Izuku gestured with his head at Recovery Girl, who was scowling at him.

"Young man, how many times have I told you not to overuse your quirk, you aren't even a student here and I think I've treated you more than last years first years combined!" She said as she got close enough to heal Midoriya. She bent down and kissed him on the head. The familiar weakness went throughout his body as his bones mended.

"Thanks recovery girl." Izuku said as he slowly got to his feet.

"You can thank my by not being so reckless. Is anyone else hurt?" Recovery girl looked around, and after healing Urarakas leg she left to go to the next testing center.

"How do you think you did?" Uraraka asked as she and Midoriya walked out of the center.

"I honestly have no idea, I had copies of myself running around to help maximize my score, but I don't know how many points any of them got. They might have gotten zero for all I know." Izuku explained.

"So that's why I saw you wherever I went."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll just find out whenever the results come in." Izuku scratched his head. At this Uraraka took a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down before giving it to Midoriya.

"Here, text me when you find out if you got in or not." Uraraka gave Izuku the paper with a smile. "I have to go do something before I leave, talk to you later tonght?"

_A girl just gave me her number!_

Izuku looked down at the paper, unable to form a coherent sentence as Uraraka walked back towards the school.


	9. Chapter 9: Enter UA Part 4

**Hey guys, I'm going to be having a Q&A section at the start of each chapter from now on. I'll answer up to five questions that don't involve spoilers for future chapters that I get from you guys, either from reviews or messages. Anyways, now that we have text messages in the story now let me show how they would look.**

_**Character name**__: whatever the text says_

**As opposed to thoughts which are**

_**Whatever character is thinking**_

**Thank you for reading, and thank you to my 135 followers.**

* * *

After the test Izuku went home and tried to take a nap before dinner only to wake up and see his clock said 11:42 AM.

_I must have been more tired than I thought… Oh crap I forgot to text Uraraka last night!_

He quickly got his phone out and tried to think of what to send.

_Hey Uraraka, thanks again for giving me your number? Nah to weird. Sorry I was busy last night and forgot to text you? No way, makes her seem unimportant. Why is talking to girls so hard? Hi Uraraka, this is Izuku Midoriya, we met at the entrance exam yesterday. I'm sorry I didn't text you last night, I passed out as soon as I got home. I must have been more tired than I thought? Yeah that works._

Izuku typed the message and sent it before he started to change out of his clothes from the day before, which had been partially destroyed by his attack on the big robot. He hadn't even finished changing when he got a text. He grabbed his phone and saw it was from Uraraka.

_**Uraraka**__: Hey falling boy! Thank you again for saving me from that big robot. I never asked what your quirk was, I know you said you can make clones, but you took that thing out in one punch._

_Crap what do I tell her? I haven't told anyone about my quirk except mom and the UA staff, will she think it's weird that I can copy quirks? But what else would explain the clones and whatever she saw them doing? Will she be worried about me copying her quirk? What if she doesn't want to talk to me because she'll be worried that I'll steal her quirk or something?_

_**Midoriya**__: honestly it's a little hard to explain, I actually have several abilities._

_**Uraraka**__: ?_

_Well, I might as well just tell her. _

_**Midoriya**__: my quirk lets me gain the quirks of anyone I want as long as I touch their skin with all five fingers on one of my hands. right now I have ten quirks, but I don't really know how to use all of them that well. Some of them have some pretty bad side effects and I have to practice a lot to be able to use them properly yesterday was actually my first time using more than one at the same time, which is part of why I was so tired_

_I hope that text wasn't too long of an explanation._

Midoriya sat and waited for what felt like an eternity.

_**Uraraka**__: That's so cool! All I can do is make it so gravity stops affecting stuff I touch with all five fingers, but it makes me sick if I use it too much._

_**Midoriya**__: that's awesome! with a quirk like that you would be able to help so much in rescue operations_

_**Uraraka**__: you really think so?_

_**Midoriya**__: yeah, you could lift rubble out of the way like it was nothing!_

And so Midoriya and Uraraka texted for a few hours, talking about everything from school, to their favorite heroes, to what their life at home was like. They only stopped when Midoriya realized that he hadn't eaten since before the exam.

_**Midoriya**__: I should probably go get lunch soon, I haven't eaten since before the exam._

_**Uraraka**__: I was actually thinking the same thing_

_**Midoriya**__: do you want to get lunch together then train for a bit? Theres a couple places over by the dagobah beach you might like_

There was a longer pause than usual before her response and Midoriyas cheeks went red as he realized what just happened.

_Holy crap did I just ask a girl out? No, it's not a date, it's just to people hanging out and getting food._

_**Uraraka**__: sure, do you want to meet there in an hour?_

Midoriya took a deep breath and typed a response.

_**Midoriya**__: sure, see you there._

_Wait, and hour, I need to get ready, I gotta shower, and brush my teeth, and what am I gonna wear? I need something comfortable for training, but I don't want to dress to casual, and I don't want to overdress or she might think it's a date. _

Midoriya practically ran to the bathroom to take a shower while he thought about his outfit. He thought about his wardrobe, most of which was All Might themed and decided on a black pair of shorts with a plain grey t shirt, then looking at the time he ran out the door.

* * *

Midoriya ran to the beach as fast as he could without activating his quirk, figuring he would try to get there a little early, except when he got to the once trash covered beach he saw that Uraraka was already there.

"Midoriya!"

"Oh, Uraraka, you're here early" Midoriya managed to get out blushing profusely.

"Yeah, I'm staying at an apartment nearby while I wait for the results. My family helped build the place so the owners giving me a discount." Uraraka said blushing as she rubbed the back of her head, completely clueless of how nervous Izuku is.

"Oh, I actually live pretty close by too." Midoriya points towards his moms apartment.

"So you must know this area pretty well then?"

"Yeah, I grew up here, and this beach is where I do a lot of my training" Midoriya pointed at the once trash covered beach, which was now spotless after he cleaned it. Uraraka turned towards the beach to take it all in.

_I never would have finished it in time for the exam and had time for combat training if I hadn't been training my quirk at the same time, my clones helped a lot._

"I was surprised to see it like this, apparently it used to be some sort of dumping ground, but someone cleaned up the whole thing in the past year, wait you trained here? Does that mean you were the one cleaning it?" Uraraka turned towards Midoriya again, completely oblivious to how close they were.

"Ye yeah, it helped work out different muscles to make it so I don't hurt myself as much when I use the quirks I've acquired, even with all that you saw what the strength enhancement did to me yesterday."

They both paused for a moment of awkward silence remembering the broken mess Midoriya was at the end of the exam until finally Midoriyas stomach broke the silence.

"Oh, we should probably get food." Uraraka pointed towards the nearest restaurant, and they walked inside.

* * *

**After lunch**

Midoriya and Uraraka walked out to the beach.

"So you said you wanted to train after lunch right?" Uraraka looked at Midoriya, who nodded in response. "What do you normally do?"

"Well it depends on the day, I still have a few quirks I'm trying to get used to, but there's actually something I want to try if you're okay with it?" Izuku blushed and looked away from Uraraka.

"Oh, wha what is it?" Uraraka tried to figure out what Midoriya was thinking.

"One of my quirks lets me kind of fly, so I was wondering if you could use your quirk on me and we see what happens." Midoriya barely got the last word out when Uraraka nodded and started jumping up and down.

"I remember that from the entrance exam when you flew at the robot, that was awesome, wait, didn't that break your legs though?" Uraraka got a lot less excited remembering the aftermath of Midoriyas jump.

"Oh, no that was my strength enhancement quirk, I actually have one that lets me propel myself by blasting air out my feet, it just isn't as fast as jumping with super strength."

"You think using my quirk will fix that?" Uraraka nodded finally getting an idea of what Midoriya was planning.

"Yeah, it might help speed me up, and it will make me have to practice my reaction time to steer in the air." Midoriya explained.

"Okay, let's try it, let me know when your ready." Uraraka got next to Izuku, who faced the ocean while getting ready to take off.

"Let's do this." Uraraka touched Izukus arm and he felt himself start to float, as soon as his feet left the ground he pushed air out of his feet and flew out to see, going almost a hundred meters in the time it took Uraraka to blink, it felt good to be moving this speed without breaking anything. He let out another blast of air straight down, propelling himself up into the sky, he sent out and even larger blast of air and went high enough that he couldn't see anything anymore below the clouds.

_I'm going too high, I need to turn back now!_

Midoriya put his hands out and made an explosion to send him back down, but it was too powerful and he went down faster than he expected, almost hitting the water before he could even try to correct himself. He blasted air out one more time from his feet, slowing himself down just enough to avoid dying as he hit the water. Shortly after he was submerged he felt the pull of gravity return.

_She must have deactivated her quirk when she saw me crash._

After a few seconds of spinning underwater Midoriya managed to correct himself and swim up to the surface, then he used Jet to propel himself back to shore, collapsing as soon as he made it to the beach.

"Izuku!" Uraraka ran over to Midoriya who was drenched and in the process of catching his breath. "Are you all right?"

"That. Was. Awesome!" Midoriya broke out into the biggest smile he's made in years as he remembered the view above the clouds.

* * *

**Six Days later**

Midoriya was at home working on researching quirks of different pro heroes and ways they could be applied if he were to get them when his mother slammed open the door to his room.

"Izuku they're here, they're really here, it's your test results from UA!" His mom waved a small envelope around, which she handed to Izuku before shutting the door and waiting to find out what happened. He sat at his desk, staring at the envelope in front of him.

_Here it goes._

Izuku tore open the letter and a small disk fell onto his desk starting a recording. The face of All Might filled the screen that lit up the room.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" All Might yelled into the camera before taking a step back. "I know I haven't been able to talk to you since the exam, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork." Someone off camera started talking to All Might. "Huh, who's showboating? But I need to tell him a few things, wait I have to do how many of these?" All Might looks back at Midoriya and takes a deep breath. "Sorry, moving on. You passed the written test with almost a perfect score, and between you and your clones you were able to secure 68 Villain points, which was more than enough to get in. However, there were other factors affecting your score. Before we get to that though, I have another surprise, a short clip for your viewing pleasure!" All Might pulled out a remote and pointed it at a tv behind him, revealing Uraraka and Present Mic.

_Huh? What's going on?_

Uraraka walked up to Present Mic and spoke up.

"Excuse me, do you have a second? Sorry to interrupt." All Might paused the clip.

"She showed up after the exam to talk about you young man. What did she have to say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!" All Might hit play again and Uraraka kept talking.

"You know that boy, Izuku Midoriya, the one with the really messy hair? Kind of plain looking. I found out he wasn't sure how many points he had after he got hurt by the big villain. I was wondering if you could give him some of my points? He would have gotten more points if he hadn't gotten hurt helping me. He saved me, and I have to make it up to him!" Uraraka explained to Present Mic. "Please sir, can you give him my points?"

She offered to give up her chances of getting into UA to help me?

The clip paused again, and All Might looked back at the camera.

"You have a quirk, but it's your actions that inspire others, and that is why I am here. You see the practical was not just graded on combat alone." He pressed play one last time to show Present Mics response to Urarakas pleas.

"Thanks for showing up to the station with your request, but there's no reason to give him your points. The kids chartin' well on his own." He gave her a reassuring pat on the head and the clip ended there, leaving just All Might.

"How could a hero course reject a student who is committed to saving others no matter the consequences to himself? After all that is what makes a hero. And that's what my alma mater is all about, training those that would risk their lives for the greater good. Which is why we have rescue points. A panel of judges watch the exam and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya, 75 rescue points, and Ochaco Uraraka, 45 rescue points." Midoriya saw his name on the list of scores, not only did he get in, he was the first place student, with Bakugou in second, and Uraraka in fourth. You received a total of 143 points, the second highest in the history of the school only three points behind my own score. Welcome Izuku, to the hero academia."

Midoriya couldn't help but cry as he was told again that he would be going to UA, except this time he finally felt that he had earned his place there. He got his phone and texted Uraraka.

_**Izuku**__: I made it!_

_**Uraraka**__: Yeah, same here. Wasn't your name in the number one spot?_

_**Izuku**__: Yeah, All Might said I got the second highest score in the history of the school._

_**Uraraka**__: That's awesome! I can't wait to see what you can do once we start class, I just hope that guy that tripped you isn't in our class._

Midoriya went out and told his mother the good news, and she made Izuku as much katsudon as he could eat to celebrate.

* * *

**That finishes this arc of the story, now on to the first days of school, and the USJ incident. Thank you all again for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10: 1st day

**All right guys, time for the first Q&A.**

#1: Have you read the manga? I don't want to bring up spoilers for you with some of my questions.

**Yep, I try to read it as it comes out to avoid spoilers. I actually am planning on writing this for as long as I can and might try to incorporate some stuff from the manga, there are six things relating to Izuku as he is in the manga right now that come to mind off the top of my head that I won't say in case any of my readers are only watching the show. I don't really have any more obvious hints that won't spoil anything. Sorry **

**Also that question does bring up something important, if you have any questions about my opinion on stuff from the manga I'll gladly answer them but if it might be too big of a spoiler I'll just respond with a message instead of posting my response in the story.**

#2: Does Izuku make an exact copy of an effect caused by a quirk or does it modify in order to fit the user. For Example: Instead of the Somnambulist quirk being violet and working better on males than females, which may be due to Midnight and her sexual preferences. For Izuku it would come out as an emerald green and work better on females than males, due to his own sexual preferences.

**The exact changes to the quirk varies from quirk to quirk. You are actually completely right about somnambulist (including the color) but some other quirks that require certain physical abilities from their user might not even work at all. By that I mean Deku won't have his own version of Dark Shadow, or anything like that. **

#3 Why was the surprise exam so hard? Even the final was easier than that and the class got to work in pairs.

**It was more to get him to figure out how to copy quirks, because while he figured it out with Mirio (a flashback of that moment will come later) he didn't tell the teachers yet because he was going to surprise them. Since multiple faculty members were helping train him already and All Might was the one who brought him in Nezu had no intention of not letting him in to UA.**

#4 Since Izuku copied One for All, will someone else get it from All Might? If yes will they be training with Midoriya?

**In the words of River Song "Spoilers" (Doctor Who reference)**

#5 Who are your top five favorite characters?

**All Might 2. Gran Torino (which is why I started teasing him back in chapter 4) 3. All for One**

**4\. Aizawa 5. Deku**

**That's it for the Q&A section for this chapter. Since there were so many questions I'll let you guys have a choice for the chapter I'll release on my birthday. Do you want me to answer 10 questions instead of 5, or do you want a brief part (just a single paragraph and a couple pieces of dialogue) of one of the chapters I wrote that takes place in the middle of season 3 of the show (I already have the section chosen if that is the option you guys go with). There is a poll on my profile feel free to vote there or message me your response.**

**Sorry about how long that was, that extra part about the Q&A is a once or twice a year thing so it won't normally take this much space. As always thank you to my readers, and my 144 followers, and thank you to Saulong8655 for sending in the first question.**

* * *

In the time between getting his acceptance letter and the first day Izuku and Uraraka began working out and making more team moves. He introduced Uraraka to his trainer, Mr. Yagi who helped them figure out new ways to use their quirks. He still hadn't asked for permission to copy Urarakas quirk. For some reason he didn't feel comfortable using her quirk without permission. In the time before school started he was only able to get one new quirk, actual strength enhancement.

He still hadn't figured out how to make himself use two quirks at the exact same time like he did in the entrance exam. He managed to do it a few times, but always on accident. The only exception was strength enhancement which seemed to be continuously on. His ability to use each proficiently came down to how much he practiced with each one. Because of that the quirks he acquired most recently weren't as strong as his other quirks yet.

* * *

Izuku made his way thought the gates of UA and towards his class. Class 1-A.

_It's a good thing I've been here so many times or I wouldn't have any idea how to get there. They didn't exactly give a map, and I doubt Mr. Aizawa would be happy with anyone who's late on the first day._

Midoriya made his way to the giant door to the class and took a deep breath.

Here it goes, time to meet the guys I'll be working with for the next three years. Time to try to make a good impression.

"Get your feet off of that desk now!" The boy from the auditrom yelled as Izuku opened the door.

"Huh?" Bakugou looked up at the other student.

Crap he's here too?

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin!" The tall student with glass continued.

"You're kidding me right? Your old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it" Bakugou leaned forward starting to get slightly more angry than usual. The tall student paused for a second, adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath.

"Let's start over, I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy."

"Somei huh? So you must think your better than me? I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one." Izuku looked around at the other students who were watching the exchange between the two, but not doing anything. Izuku slowly stepped into the room.

"That's enough Kacchan." Izuku heard himself speak even though he had planned on just joining the rest of the students. That got the attention of the whole class minus the one student that hadn't arrived. Bakugous face went from the anger he had from what happened with Iida to pure rage at seeing Midoriya there. They stood there for a moment as tension built up in the room until Bakugou looked away.

"Tsk, whatever." Iida started to walk up to Midoriya and Izuku felt all his previous confidence leave him.

"Hello, I'm Tenya Iida from the-"

"Ye yeah, I know. My name is Izuku Midoriya, it's very nice to meet you." Izuku started scratching his head as the whole class started talking to each other at once.

"That's the kid that got first place."

"Based of his score his strength is almost like All Might."

"What kind of quirk do you think he has?"

"Did you hear he took out the giant robot with one punch?"

"No way! That thing was taking down buildings like it was nothing!"

Midoriya looked at all of his classmates who were looking at him with respect, something he hadn't ever seen in school. The only exception was a boy with red and white hair who seemed to be studying him. Iidas voice brought Midoriya back to reality.

"Midoriya, you realized there was more to the practical exam didn't you, that's how you were able to get so many rescue points. I admit as a student you are far superior to me."

"Wh, what no, I was just trying to keep people from getting hurt." Midoriya heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I'd recognize that messed up hair anywhere! Midoriya! Wow it's awesome we're in the same class."

"Hey Uraraka! It's awesome that we're in the same homeroom."

"Yeah I can't wait to meet everyone." Uraraka started to look at the rest of the class when their teacher finally spoke up from the hallway.

"If you're here to make friends you can pack up your stuff now." Midoriya tried to suppress a smile and act shocked along with everyone else as Mr. Aizawa arrived behind Uraraka in his sleeping back. He slowly got out of his sleeping back and lifted the sleeping bag. "Welcome to UAs hero course. It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would already know that. Hello I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher."

Izuku looked around the classroom to see everyone in some state of shock as Mr. Aizawa started to reach into his bag and pulled out a gym uniform. "Everyone put these on and meet outside."

* * *

Midoriya joined the rest of the glass and had a small grin on his face. He knew what was about to happen. Aizawa turned to the class with a small electronic device almost like a phone in his hand.

"Today we're going to be performing a quirk assessment test to find out your potential."

"What a quirk assessment test?" The class spoke up at once. Uraraka took a step forward.

"But orientation, we're gonna miss it."

"If you really want to make the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. Here at UA we aren't tethered to tradition, so I can run my class however I see fit. You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives, but you never got to use your quirks before. The countries trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn." Aizawa turned and looked right at Midoriya. "Midoriya, you managed to get first place in the exam. What's the farthest you ever threw a softball in middle school?"

_He already knows the answer, but he's not letting the class know we know each other. Smart._

"65 meters I think." Aizawa threw a softball at Midoriya, who caught it and took a deep breath.

"Try throwing it with your quirk, don't hold back." Midoriya walked into the pitchers circle and looked back at the class who held their collective breath in anticipation except for Uraraka and Bakugou, the later of which seemed completely uninterersted.

_Which quirk should I use, one for all will break my bones, strength enhancement is always on anyways, hang on. I have an idea._

"Mr. Aizawa, anything goes as long as my feet stay in the circle right?" Midoriya looked back at his homeroom teacher, who just nodded.

_All right, here goes nothing._

Midoriya made a clone of himself and handed the ball to the clone before picking him up. He combined his strength enhancement with explosions to throw the clone as far in the air as he could. After a moment of panic the clone used jet to go even higher, then it stopped using jet and used One For All at 100% to throw the ball as far as it could before it dissolved due to the damage it took. A sonic boom crashed through the air as the ball went flying out of sight, and the windstorm made by the explosions and the throw almost knocked some of the students off balance. Midoriya turned towards Aizawa who was waiting for the ball to land before he showed the class.

"You all need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way of figuring out you potential as a hero."

**5.01 kilometers. **

"That's insane!" One of the students yelled, but it was drowned out by an angry roar from a rather explosive teen.

"Deku! What the hell did you do you quirkless loser! That's my quirk! How the hell did you do that?" Bakugou charged at Midoriya only to have Aizawas capture scarf wrap around him.

"Calm down and get back Bakugou." After a moment of awkward silence a pink skinned student with horns spoke up.

"Can I go next? This looks like fun!" Midoriya looked back and forth between her and Aizawa.

What did she just do?

"This looks fun you say? Listen up, you have three years to prepare for life as a pro here. You think it'll all be fun and games? Idiots. These tests are to gauge your potential, whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled from the program."

"You can't just send one of us home, we just got here, and even if it wasn't the first day it's not fair!" Uraraka spoke up again.

"Fair? Are natural disasters and power hunger villains fair? What about catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? If you want to be a hero, then you need to learn to deal with unfairness every day." Aizawa started his explanation just like he did that day on the beach when they first started training. "If you want to be a hero, you need to learn to go against the odds. You need to go beyond. Plus Ultra."

First up on the tests was the 50 meter dash. Midoriya watched his classmates as he thought about the best way to get the fastest time possible, finally settling on using Jet again. When it came to his turn he took his place next to Bakugou and got ready. Bakugou took a second to glare at him before they took off running. They both flew through the air with Bakugou using explosions and Midoriya using the air from his feet. They finished at almost the exact same time with Bakugou getting 4.13 seconds, and Midoriya getting 4.12 seconds, much to Bakugous displeasure. It still wasn't as impressive as Iida, who finished the test in just over 3 seconds.

After that was the grip strength, Midoriya used what little control he had of One for All to grip it with five percent of his power and his strength enhancement, earning a score of 259 KG, he was proud of his score until he heard one of the students talking to a multi armed students.

"Wow, you got 540 kg? You're such a beast!" Midoriya looked around and saw one of the girls with long black hair made some sort of device that wrapped around the handle and she tightened it to a score of 315 Kg, putting Midoriya in third place for that event.

They went to the standing long jump and Midoriya finally had his chance to shine again by using jet to get as high in the air as he could before using explosions giving him the farthest distance by almost triple what the second place student had.

The repeated side step was the first event where Midoriya had to rely on his physical abilities without his quirk since none of them seemed useful there, and there was no way he could top the short purple haired student that bounced back and forth between two piles of weird balls that he pulled off his head.

After that came the ball throw, where all the other students got their turn. Uraraka got rid of the gravity on the ball and tossed it into the air, surprising the class with her score of Infinity. The only other major scores were Bakugou who threw the ball with enough explosive force to go over 700 meters, and the black haired girl that made some sort of catapult to launch the ball over 800 meters.

From there on Midoriya had to rely on his own physical abilities without the quirks he could purposely activate, but he still did well in all of them except the toe touch.

* * *

Aizawa gather the class around a computer screen. "All right, time to give you your results, I'm not going to take the time to go over your individual scores so I'll just give them to you all at once." The scores were projected up on the screen and Midoriya found himself in second place, between the recommendation students, higher than Bakugou who was in fourth place. In last place was the short student with purple balls for hair named Mineta. Midoriya turned to see him on the ground crying before Aizawa spoke up with the most surprising news of the day. "I lied about the expulsion by the way, that was just a rational deception to get you to do your best."

_But I thought he expelled his entire class last year?_

"Pick up a syllabus on your way out. I'll see you all tomorrow." Aizawa turned off the monitor and walked away.

"That was pretty nerve wracking wasn't it?" One of the students named Sero asked a red haired student named Kirishima.

"Nah I'm always up for a challenge." Kirishima responded. Midoriya was about to say something when he found himself cornered by the pink skinned girl named Mina and the invisible Hagakure.

"Midori that was awesome what you did with the ball, what's your quirk? I saw you do a lot of different stuff. I mean you made explosions, and a bunch of wind, and there was that weird part where there were two of you." Mina started

"Yeah, and you flew through the fifty meters and long jump!" Hagakure added. Midoriya turned to see almost all eyes on him.

"Oh, uh, well you see, my quirk lets me uh, replicate the quirks of other people if I touch them, but I don't really have full control of all of the ones I have." Midoriya explained as he felt all the blood rush to his face.

"You can copy quirks? That's so cool!" Mina exclaimed. "Can you copy mine!"

"Wait what? You want me to try to copy your quirk?"

"Yeah man, and I want to see you try out mine!" Kirishima stepped forward.

"I I I guess I could try." Midoriya looked back and forth between them, and at the growing crowd. "I don't know if I'll work on you though" he pointed at Mina.

"Come on let's test it out!" Mina grabbed Midoriyas hand and dragged him back to the soft ball pitch. After calming himself down about holding hands with a girl Midoriya tried to copy her quirk, but nothing seemed to happen. He didn't feel any different. After a few seconds he shook his head, much to Mina's disappointment.

"My turn!" Kirishima walked up. "So uh, how does this work."

"Oh, I just need to touch your skin with all five fingers on one of my hands." Kirishima rolled up his sleeve and Midoriya put his hand on the red haired students arm when he felt the familiar rush of energy from when he copies a quirk and his skin started to harden.

"Whoa, this is an awesome quirk!" Midoriya looked at his arms and hands as they went back to normal.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this would be great for fighting villains!" Izuku turned and saw almost half the class had lined up to see him try to use their quirks, including Uraraka. "Oh, you guys want me to copy yours?"

After going through almost half the class Izuku gained access to zero gravity, hardening, creation, and electrification, but he couldn't make creation work. There were some quirks that he pretended to try to copy to avoid hurting any feelings, but he didn't want to worry about any side effects they might have. Specifically sugar rush and naval laser. All in all, not a bad first day of school.


	11. Chapter 11: Battle Training

**I AM HERE FOR ANOTHER Q&A AND THE RESULTS OF THE POLL**

**With a one vote lead it has been decided that I will answer 7 questions instead of 5. I would do 10 but there were only 7 questions**

**Is Izukus Quirk to be a Blue mage of quirks? were any Quirk used to attack him he can Mimic?**

**Not quite. As I mentioned last chapter he can't copy every quirk, and being attacked with it isn't necessarily a trigger for his quirk.**

**Will Eri be showing up?**

**IF I were to introduce Eri it won't be just yet.**

**If someone has multiple quirks and Izuku copies their quirk does he get all of them?**

**You guys will have to find out.**

**Will he ever be able to mix quirks?**

**That would take a lot more control than he has currently, but it might happen.**

**Favorite episode of the show?**

"**One For All"**

**Favorite quirk?**

**Zero Gravity**

**Will he get Black Whip and float?**

**He might get them, he might not, after all, he might already have them.**

**Thank you guys for continuing to read this story. Thanks to my 157 followers, now then. Let's get started.**

* * *

Class 1-A got to school prepared for another intense day of class after their introduction to Mr. Aizawa, but thankfully none of their other teachers in the morning turned out to be like him. The morning was uneventful, if anything it was too boring. Like all the other students the hero course had to take normal high school classes like math and literature. Midoriya paid attention and took notes even though it seemed to drag on forever, but his classes didn't have his full attention, at least his morning classes didn't. All he could think about was his last class, the one he had been waiting for. Hero Basic training with All Might. It was the class that focused on the whole reason any of his class were in UA so of course everyone was ready for it to start. After what seemed like an eternity the minutes passed by and the time finally came. Midoriyas classmates were expecting their teacher to make a big entrance and All Might did not disappoint.

"**I AM HERE**!" The door burst open to reveal All Might in a red and white outfit with a blue cape and golden boots that Midoriya quickly recognized as the heroes silver age costume. "**Coming through the door like a hero**!" All Might started to come through the door as the students got over their shock that the number one hero is really their teacher.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!"

"So he really is our teacher! This is gonna be awesome!" Kirishima said what everyone was thinking as All Might made his way to a podium at the front of the class room.

"**Welcome to the most important class at UA High. Think of it as heroeing 101."**All Might looked over the class that was hanging onto his every word as if it was the most important thing anyone has ever said to them.** "Here you will learn the basics of what it means to be a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good. LET'S GET TO IT! TODAY'S LESSON PULLS NO PUNCHES**!" All Might took out a card with the word _BATTLE_ written in giant letters.

"Fight training!" Bakugou practically flew out of his seat in excitement.

"**But one of the keys to being a hero is looking good**!" All Might pulled out a remote and clicked it, sliding out twenty numbered cases from the wall. "**These were designed based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you made before school started**." The already excited class seemed ready to explode at the idea of finally getting their costumes. "**Now, get changed and meet me at Training Ground Beta**."

* * *

At training ground Beta most of the class arrived well before Midoriya and were admiring their own costumes as well as each others when the final student arrived.

"Hey Midoriya!" Uraraka looked over at the late comer. He worked with his mother, as well as Aizawa and All Might to design a costume that not only would look good, but also be practical for his quirk. His original costume had resembled All Might, but in the end it just couldn't work with the quirks he had. Instead he worked on a mostly original costume design that took inspiration both of his trainers. It had black fingerless gloves that went about halfway up his forearm. There was a small hole in each palm in case he ever got a quirk that involved blasting things. He had a red and white chest piece similar to All Mights silver age costume, and the sleeves ran all the way under his gloves. Over his forearms were metal supports to help protect him from any damage his lower arms might get, either from enemies or himself. There was a golden utility belt that was currently empty for when he and Aizawa finally settles on support items that could help him if he couldn't use any quirk. The leggings were somewhere between really dark blue and black with shin guards leading into his green iron soled combat boots. He had a small gas mask that he could put on to cover his nose and mouth if needed, but otherwise it hung around his neck as if it was a part of his chest piece. Originally he was going to wear a mask but decided against it so he could more easily reassure people with a smile.

"Oh Uraraka!" Midoriya immediately started blushing as his friend got close.

"I love your costume, not too flashy." Uraraka started rubbing her head as she looked down at her own pink and black costume. "I should have been more specific about what I wanted, my costume's skin tight."

"Now that your ready. It's time for combat training." All Might started before being interrupted by a man in a metal suit of armor that sounded like Iida.

"Sir, this is the fake city from the entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite, I'm moving you two steps ahead. Most villain attacks you see on the news are outside, but actually most of the real action is indoors. Think about it, secret lairs, background deals, home invasions. Truly intelligent criminals hide in the shadows. For this exercise you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight in two on two battles."

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog quirk user that Midoriya still needed to learn the name of inquired.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! And this time you won't be fighting robots, but actual people." Before All Might could finish the entire class started bombarding him with questions about the exercise. "Let me finish." All Might took a script and started to read from it. "Listen up. The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to secure the weapon or capture the villains before time runs out. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect the weapon until time runs out, or capture the heroes." All Might put the script down and grabbed a box from next to him. "Time's limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots."

"Isn't there a better way" Iida started to protest, but Midoriya already knew the reasoning.

"Think about it, heroes often have to team up with other agencies and may not get to choose their allies in advance."

"Yes I see, life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness."

"No sweat, let's draw." All Might started to draw the teams and the orders they would fight, and it was both Midoriyas dream come true, and his worst nightmare rolled into one.

Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka TEAM A

Vs

Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida TEAM D

"What are the chances! We're a team!" Uraraka came over and started jumping up and down. And she wasn't the only one excited by the matchup.

"I'm gonna roast you, you damn nerd!" Bakugou roared as his teammate questioned his life choices.

"Bakugo and Iida, you two will be the villains. Once the other students have arrived in the control room to monitor the match you will have five minutes to set up before I send the heroes in." All Might started ushering the class in before he gave Midoriya a reassuring smile.

* * *

Midoriya and Uraraka sat outside the building waiting for the all clear to go inside. Uraraka was going over the blueprints that they were given by All Might.

"Do you think we're supposed to memorize this floor plan? It's so big!" She started talking, oblivious to how nervous Midoriya was. "At least he's not punishing us with some punishment like Mr. Aizawa, we can relax! Wow your sweating a lot. Are you okay?" Midoriya took a deep breath.

"We well, it's because we're up against Kacchan. Plus there's Iida too, so we should be on our guard."

"Oh yeah, Bakugou, isn't he the guy that tripped you at the exam?" Midoriya just quickly nodded his head. "Well, if you've known him since before UA, you should have an idea how to handle him right."

"Ye yeah, I ju ju just don't know if it will work."

"Well it's worth a shot. We can do this." Uraraka tried to reassure Midoriya who just nodded his head and used one of the methods he learned from Mirio to control his breathing before he started to explain his plan.

* * *

Uraraka ran down the halls with two Midoriyas. One on either side of her checking every door for the bomb when they came to a corner and Bakugou came flying at them blasting an explosion into the group. The Midoriya on her left tackled her out of the way while the one on her right took the blast head on, instantly being destroyed and turned into a steaming puddle.

"Tsk, what's the matter Deku, afraid to fight me without those cheap clones of yours? I always knew you were a coward, but I never would have pegged you as a liar." Bakugous eyes were filled with hate as he looked at the costumed teen before him.

"Uraraka, go, I've got this." Midoriya yelled at his teammate without taking his eyes off their opponent.

"Deku, you better be okay!" Uraraka took off running towards the staircase to get to the upper floor.

"You've got this? Don't you dare underestimate me!" Kacchan threw his arm at Midoriya, building up another explosion but he was stopped as Izuku caught his arm, throwing him in the direction he had been going and down to the ground.

"Kacchan, you always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I've watched you for years. I analyzed every amazing hero, even you. I know exactly what needs to be done. I'm not the same quirkless boy you used to push around."

"Shut up!" Bakugou leaped to his feat and threw his palm at Midoriyas chest, only to receive a fist to the gut, sending him reeling "What the hell?" he looked at his palm, then at Midoriyas glowing red eyes. "No way, you got his quirk too?" Bakugou opened his mouth to keep yelling when an explosion sent him flying backwards, but not one of his. When he stood back up he saw the smoke coming from Midoriyas hands. "You're a damn copycat! You wanna do things this way? Fine! I'm gonna hurt you so bad All Might will have to stop the damn fight!" Bakugou started to charge at Midoriya, who turned and ran the other way. "Get back here you damn nerd!"

"Uraraka, how are things on your end?" Midoriya activated his earpiece as he ran.

"I found the bomb, top floor southwest corner." Uraraka whispered a reply.

"Good, I'm bringing the party to you. When I give the signal go for the weapon." Midoriya took a hard left at the next corner and up the stairs to the second floor.

"How will I know the signal?" Uraraka replied.

"Trust me, you'll know." Midoriya responded with a smirk as the exploding teenager kept chasing him.

Midoriya took a right, then a left, and kept making his way through the building until he got to a dead end, right in the corner of the building.

"I've got you now Deku, no where left to run." Bakugou started sparking explosions.

"Who said anything about running, you can't even touch me with those firecrackers. If that's all you've got then you might as well give up. You can't be number one if you can't even take me out." Midoriya started taunting.

"What did you say?" Bakugou took a few steps closer.

"I mean come on, you couldn't even catch up to me the entire way here. What are you gonna do if a real villain tries to get away?" Midoriya looked down at the gauntlets on Bakugous wrists as Kacchan raised his arm and put his hand on the pin of his gauntlet.

"Shut up you damn nerd, and die!" Bakugou pulled the pin and in an instant he felt his arm jerked upwards as the explosion went through the ceiling into the third floor, then the fourth, then the fifth, and finally through the roof. The blast not only went through all that, but it knocked Bakugou over and shook the ground all the way to the monitoring room the class was watching from. He quickly got to his feet ready to keep fighting "What the hell are you do-what the fu-"

"The weapon has been secured, the hero team wins."

Bakugou could only stand there shocked. Where Midoriya had been standing was a steaming puddle.

* * *

Back in the monitoring room the students rewatched their fight from the footage on the cameras. As soon as the timer started Midoriya made eight clones of himself. He gave one of the clones his earpiece before sending that and another clone with Uraraka into the building through the front door while the original Midoriya led the other copies to the roof where they took up points around the building, they found the weapon and waited across a small alleyway for a signal. Uraraka separated from the clone and began sweeping the building until she found the bomb. She "accidentally" got Iidas attention when she alerted the clone to the location of the weapon, making him think Midoriya was downstairs and they were alone as he began monologuing before being interrupted as the world around him exploded. At that moment Midoriya and the clones rushed in through the new hole in the building, overwhelming Iida and pinning him as Uraraka used her quirk to secure the weapon, and their victory.

Bakugou could hardly believe he had been played like that, while Iida was commending Uraraka and Midoriya on their amazing strategy.

"**So, can you tell me who the MVP of the fight was**?" All Might interrupted the celebration. The recommendation student, Yaoyorozu, spoke up.

"Sir, it was a Iida. While Midoriya came up with the strategy that gave the heroes the win, he and Bakugou caused a large amount of property damage, and their fight was drawn out unnecessarily since Midoriya had both the firepower and surprise necessary to end the entire match must faster. Uraraka did her job perfectly but provided no input to the plan. Iida not only embodied his role well, but he stuck to the objective and did what he could against overwhelming odds and performed as well as one can when his teammate refused to let go of a personal grudge."

"**Excellent analysis. For the reasons she mentioned, the MVP is in fact Young Iida."** All Might finished before congratulating the students and sending in the next group.

The rest of the tests went smoothly, with no matches really standing out except for one in which the other recommendation student, Todoroki, froze the entire building, immobilizing the enemy team and securing the weapon in record time.

Once they were done with the matches All Might dismissed them and the school day came to an end. Little did the class know it was one of their last days of peace. The calm before the storm.


	12. Chapter 12: USJ

**Hello everyone, so I've gotten some mixed reactions to last chapter, sorry about that. I'll do my best to make sure the rest are closer to the quality of the other chapters. There were a few concerns about Dekus costume, and technically this is just his first version of it. Like pretty much every super hero there will be a few times where it will be redesigned as the series goes on. Now then on to the questions. There weren't enough to answer a full five this time.**

_**1\. Will we get to see any of Uraraka and Dekus team moves soon?**_

**Yep, I actually already know exactly when the first two will be used and what they are, I'm just waiting to show them until those moments.**

**Thank you all for continuing to read, and thank you to the 174 followers.**

* * *

The day after the battle training class 1-A gathered for homeroom with their rather tired looking homeroom teacher.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams results. Bakugou, you're talented, so stop sulking like a child over your loss."

"Whatever."

"Midoriya, you need to learn to limit the damage done to the area around you. Your actions would have endangered anyone nearby when the roof blew. We both know there were better ways you and your teammate could have handled that match." Aizawa glared at Midoriya, while the class thought Aizawa was being hard on him for his first exercise, Izuku remembered the recommendation exam and the destruction he had caused there. "Now, let's get down to business. Your next task will decide your future." The class grew tense, expecting another surprise test. "You need to pick a class representative."

"Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!" Kirishima stood up trying to get everyone's attention.

"Someone with style would be best!" Aoyama raised his hand.

"I'm totally the right pick!" The pink girl named Mina Ashido waved her arms around as she jumped from her seat. The class was devolving into chaos until a voice drowned everyone else out.

"Silence, everyone please!" Iida got everyones attention. "The class representative's duty is to lead others. That's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader." Iida moved to the front of the room as he spoke.

"Won't everyone just vote for themselves?" Kirishima pointed out the one flaw in Iidas idea.

"Most people will, yes, but anyone with multiple votes must truly be the most suitable person for the job." Iida explained. "It's the best way, right sir?" Iida moved his attention to Aizawa, who was climbing into his sleeping bag.

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." Aizawa pushed himself agains the wall and started to fall asleep.

* * *

After everyone voted Iida tallied up the votes on the board and Midoriya was shocked at the results. He hadn't expressed any interest in the position the class, yet he still got three votes, and none of them were from himself.

"Okay you idiots, who voted for him?" Bakugou stood up and glared around the room. Aizawa woke up and got to his feet, ending Bakugous rant before it could get any worse.

"All right the class rep is Midoriya, and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." Aizawa announced before going back to sleep.

"This isn't a mistake?" Midoriya questioned the class as he moved to the front of the room.

Can I wake up now? Please?

"This might not be so bad." Asui was the first person to speak up about the results besides Bakugou.

* * *

At lunch Midoriya sat with Iida and Uraraka, who reassured him that he would be fine as class rep and they had both voted for him. They also found out about Iida being the younger brother of the hero Ingenium before they were interrupted by an alarm sending the students into a panic. It was only due to Iidas quick thinking that they were able to calm the students. After lunch Midoriya announced that he was going to relinquish his position to Iida.

The next day the students were loaded onto a bus to head to a special training ground for rescue training. Mr. Aizawa had informed them that they would be supervised by him, All Might, and another faculty member while learning to deal with natural disasters and ship wrecks.

* * *

When they got to the dome they were greeted by the Space Hero Thirteen. Uraraka was fangirling over meeting one of her favorite heroes while Thirteen lead the class into the building. They weren't sure what to expect, but Midoriya wasn't planning on seeing what looked like a theme park. There was a central plaza surrounded by themed areas that Thirteen started to explain.

"A shipwreck, and landslide, a fire, a windstorm, and more. I created this training facility to prepare young heroes like you to deal with different with types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, but you can call it USJ." Thirteen was interrupted by Aizawa.

"He shouldn't All Might be here already? Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead." Aizawa looked around for the missing pro. Midoriya didn't here what Thirteen said in response, but the hero raised three fingers.

_Does that mean he's out of time for today?_

Aizawa said something to Thirteen before turning to address the class. "All right, the clocks ticking, let's get started."

"Excellent, before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, two things, probably more." Thirteen raised her hand to start her lecture. "I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust." Uraraka was practically jumping up and down next to Midoriya as Thirteen explained her quirk. "While useful for rescuing, my quirk can also be used very easily to kill. Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. Thanks to Aizawas fitness test you all have and an idea of your quirks potential, and thanks to All Mights combat training you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't use your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. That's all I have to say, thank you for listening." Thirteen bowed before the class as she concluded her speech.

Before the class had a chance to react several of the lights around the dome starting sparking with electricity before going out and an ominous looking cluster of darkness appeared in the plaza in front of the students, almost like a portal.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa was the first to react as dozens of people started coming out of the portal.

_Are those villains?_

Midoriya looked over at Aizawa who was putting his goggles on. "Thirteen, protect the students." A couple students took a step forward to get a better look at what's going on. "Stay back, those are real villains." The portal finally shut, in the end there were at least two dozen villains that the students could see.

_This isn't good. We need backup._

"Kaminari, Iida, try to get word to the main campus about what's going on." Midoriya yelled at his classmates as he ran next to Eraserhead.

"Midoriya, stay back with the others."

"You can't fight them on your own. Your quirk isn't meant for drawn out fights."

"You can't be a decent pro if you've only got one trick. They've got a teleporter; help protect the others in case he makes a move." Aizawa didn't look to see if Midoriya obeyed him before charging down the stairs at the hoard of villains. He landed and the battle began as he started taking down the villains with ease.

The class started making a run for the exit while Aizawa distracted the villains, but like Eraserhead predicted, the teleported moved between the students and the exit. He towered over the class in a funnel of shadows, terrifying most of the class.

"There is no escape for you. It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the League of Villains, I know it-what?" The funnel shrunk down as Midoriya activated his erasure quirk on him, revealing the real body of the villain. "Impossible!" The villain took a step back, but not before Bakugou charged in and launched an explosion at the exposed body of their attacker, sending smoke everywhere, including Midoriyas eyes. The villain let out a roar of pain and rage as he regained his quirk and created a portal under the class. Izuku had just enough time to use Jet to grab Uraraka before the world went black. When he finally regained his ability to see, he, Uraraka, and Mineta were falling towards a giant pool of water.

* * *

_Water? He must have warped us to the shipwreck. We've got to get out of here fast. _

Midoriya held on to Uraraka as he started to blast his way out of the water, and onto the ship.

"Are you okay?" Midoriya asked Uraraka, who only nodded in response. He ran to the edge and saw something that made him freeze. The water was full of villains, and they had Mineta surrounded. Without thinking of a plan he dove into the water and used Jet to propel himself, grabbing Mineta before flying back onto the boat.

"This is turning out to be a terrible day of class." Uraraka said as she looked at the villains surrounding the boat.

"Yeah, the villains obviously planned this pretty well. They must have been the one's behind the alarm yesterday."

"Hold on a second, why would they attack the school?" Mineta started crying.

"Who knows, the attacked knowing there would be a class here, so they probably also know the teachers that would be here. Since All Might was supposed to be here they must be pretty confident. Maybe they want to make UA look bad to the rest of the world, or they want to take out one of the pros? If that's the case that means they probably have someone capable of taking on All Might though." Midoriya started muttering, not realizing he was making things worse.

"No way, nothing can take on All Might, the pros are gonna save us right?" Mineta asked Uraraka, hoping she would say Midoriya is just overthinking things, but all Midoriya could think about was the fact there are villains that could take on All Might, like the man that put a hole in his stomach. He started to look around as the villains surrounded the boat.

"Guys, if the villains are after a specific person, then the school might not know what's going on. We need to focus on alerting the main campus." Midoriya looked back and forth between the other heroes in training as he finally came up with a plan.

"How are we gonna get out of here, we're surrounded!" Mineta pointed at the water. Midoriya gave him a reassuring smile before he started to explain.

"If the villains spent this much effort separating us throughout the facility then the main entrance might be pretty much defenseless. I'll use my clones alone with Urarakas zero gravity to get you two up there, then you guys focus on getting out of the building and alerting the rest of the school. I'll go make a diversion and help lighten the load for Mr. Aizawa. With any luck there should still be some other students still at the entrance the can help mount a defense if any of the villains chase you guys."

"You're gonna try and go after that big group by yourself?" Uraraka questioned the green haired teen.

"It's the only way. Mr. Aizawa can't take them all alone, but we also need to alert the school." Midoriya started to make two clones while his friend protested.

"I'm not letting you go in there alone, it's too dangerous. I'm going with you." Uraraka took a step towards Midoriya, ready to keep fighting. He took a deep breath as he considered his options.

_Forgive me Uraraka._

Midoriya looked at one of his clones before activating zero gravity one it. It grabbed Uraraka and flew to the main entrance at high speed.

"Izukuuuuu!" Midoriya had to turn away from his friend and the look of shock and betrayal he had seen the moment they took off. He activated zero gravity on the other clone, who grabbed Mineta and took off. Midoriya waited a few seconds for the clones to have time to get to safety before he deactivated zero gravity.

_She'll forgive me when this is all over. I hope. _

Midoriya turned towards the plaza when the something blasted through the ship.

_Crap, I forgot about these guys._

The ship started to sink as it was torn in half. Midoriya looked back and forth between the water and the plaza.

_These guys will be weaker out of the water, I just need to get them on land._

Midoriya started running towards the edge of the sinking ship before jumping off and activating Jet to fly back to the plaza, which was in pure chaos.

* * *

Most of the villains that were in the plaza at the start of the attack were unconscious, with three exceptions, a man covered in hands, who looked like the leader, the teleporting villain, and a giant beaked monstrosity that was in the middle of crushing Eraserhead like he was nothing. As he was assessing the situation the hand covered villain spoke up.

"Ohh, a new challenger has appeared. Nomu, bring him to me." In an instant the monster moved in front of Midoriya, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards his leader. Midoriya struggled against his grip, punching him over and over to no effect. Even with his quirk erased he couldn't even make the creature stagger.

"Those punches and costume, you're a follower of All Might aren't you? That's really pissing me off." Midoriyas attention turned to the leader who was reaching for Izuku with his hand. Midoriya did the only thing he could think of. He erased the boss's quirk while grabbing the monster with his free hand as a familiar rush went through his body.

"Oh, a mini boss? Nomu, kill him." The leader took a step back as Nomu crushed Midoriyas arm, breaking it into pieces before slamming him into the ground. It released his arm, then grabbed Midoriya by the leg before lifting him and slamming him down again, then it swung him to the ground on the opposite side of it, going back and forth for what felt like an eternity of pain before throwing Midoriya across the plaza and into a wall by the stairs leading to the entrance with enough force to put a crater in it, and everything went black.

* * *

Midoriya found himself in an abyss. Nothing in around him, not even light, yet he could still see himself when he looked down.

_Am I dead? _

Midoriya took a step forward then felt pain rush through his body.

_Nope, definitely not dead._

"So, you're the new holder of my brothers quirk." A voice called out causing Midoriya to freeze. "Relax, I mean you no harm child." Midoriya slowly looked around, not seeing the source of the voice. "I must admit, I didn't expect to meet you so soon, and certainly not like this. Is this your doing?"

Midoriya couldn't bring himself to respond, something about the voice made him feel like he was in serious danger, like the man could kill him in an instant if he wanted to.

"No? Curious. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Izukuu!" A familiar voice rang out and the darkness faded, giving way to the USJ.

* * *

Midoriya slowly looked to his left and saw the source of the voice. Uraraka was running straight for him with tears streaming down her face.

My clones must have gotten destroyed when I was knocked out.

Midoriyas eyes widened in absolute terror as he saw Uraraka wasn't alone. The villain covered in hands was charging at her, and she either didn't see him or didn't care.

"Look at this, some free experience points." Uraraka turned to see the villain practically on top of her reaching for her face when a very pissed off Midoriya seemingly materialized in between them.

"Get the hell away from her." Midoriya punched the villain, knocking the hand off his face and sending him flying across the plaza and Uraraka had a chance to look at her savior. The boys costume was practically in shreds. He was covered in blood and had scars that were slowly fading all over his body. His hair was standing up and green lightning was dancing around him along with what looked like small green flames were coming from his eyes. He looked back at Uraraka and the fierce expression on his face lightened slightly.

"Are you all right." Uraraka could only nod in response to what she was seeing. The man she saw die not even a minute ago was standing right in front of her, and he was angry.

"ROOOAOAAAA THAT HURT! NOMU I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KILL HIM!" The villain slowly got to his feet as the monster charged again, only to be met by Midoriya halfway. The collision of their fists sent shockwaves throughout the facility, shaking the very foundations of the building.

Pain shot up Midoriyas arm as he felt it break, only for it to go away less than a second later to reveal a perfectly normal arm.

_He must have some sort of healing ability. That means I have to end this, fast, and since my bones can fix themselves, I don't have to hold back._

Midoriya let out a smile as he punched the villain again with as much force as he could muster, then again, and again. He traded blows with the monster before him, digging his feet into the ground as they created a hurricane of force around them, driving everyone else away before the Nomu finally got a good hit in, knocking Midoriya back.

_It's no good, I have to overload his healing._

Midoriya took a deep breath before breathing out a familiar fog of clones, as many as he could manage. He was expecting only three or four with how much he already exerted himself, not the fifteen that appeared. They rushed at the thing called Nomu and started trying to pummel it, but every time one landed a hit it took so much damage from its own attack that it was destroyed.

_If it only does exactly what it's told taking it away from the guy with the hands should eliminate it._

The original Midoriya looked on as he clones were destroyed, realizing it wasn't working. He turned to the still shocked Uraraka staring at him.

"Uraraka, I have a plan. Remember those moves we worked on at the beach?"

* * *

The Nomu was tearing though the clones until only a few remained, and it was showing no signs of slowing down. Once the last clone was gone it looked around for it's target which had seemingly disappeared.

"Did he seriously run away? Pfft, fine. Nomu, finish off Eraserhead and-"

"CATAPULT SMASH!" The villains looked up to see the two students floating in the sky over the battlefield to the left of the Nomu, the girl spinning the green haired on in circles before throwing him at the Nomu. Air flew from his feet making him go even faster as he went into the creature and erasing it's quirk, sending them both flying out of the plaza and into the wall of the USJ on the other side of the flood zone.

Midoriya started hammering into the creature as hard as he could with no resistance. He was moving a lot slower than before, but he made sure Nomu's quirk stayed erased as he finally punched it through the wall of the building and flying out into the open.

_One down, two to-_

Midoriya turned and took a step towards the plaza again as a wave of exhaustion hit him like a truck. He fell forward and was unconscious before he even hit the ground.


	13. Chapter 13: USJ Aftermath

**Hey guys, sorry about the delay. With midterms going on I don't get to write as much as I would like, but thankfully they'll be done after next Wednesday. **

**You know, I honestly didn't think I would write something many people would read, let alone like. Now less than a month after things started there's 201 people following this story, which is way more than I was expecting. Thank you all so much for continuing to read, through the good chapters, and the not so good ones. Now then, since there weren't any questions since last chapter, let's get right back to it.**

* * *

Midoriya once again slowly woke up to the white panel ceiling of Recovery Girls office.

_What happened?_

The memories of the fight started to play back in his mind. Aizawa's broken body, the terrifying form of the Nomu, the even worse voice from when he was knocked out, and the look on Uraraka's face when he sent her away from the flood zone.

As he thought about everything he realized there was something in his hand, slowly looking down he felt his face go red as he realized that Uraraka was in the room with him, asleep in a chair with her head on the bed next to his legs, and her hand wrapped around his.

"Ur- Uraraka?" Midoriya finally managed to get a word out after taking in what was going on. Uraraka slowly woke up and saw the now awake Midoriya looking at her, then looked at their hands realizing what she did. She went even more red then him before letting go and slapping him across the face just like at the entrance exam. "Wha?" before Midoriya could get a full word out Uraraka started yelling and the door to the room opened, revealing Recovery Girl and a skinny All Might.

"You idiot! Did you even try to think? You went after villains that took down two pros, by yourself! I could have helped you and instead you made me watch as that thing killed you! I watched you die, then suddenly you were fine, and then you didn't come back after the fight. I thought you died again, why couldn't you have just waited for backup, or let me come with you when the fight started. Do you have any idea what it's like being stuck watching your best friend get broken like a ragdoll? We could hear you screaming from the entrance when it started throwing you around, and then you didn't get back up and and and" Uraraka started crying even harder as All Might came up and put his hand on her trying to reassure her and Recovery girl started berating Midoriya as well.

"Young man I don't know how you managed to do it, but you managed to surpass even All Might's recklessness. When I saw the state of your costume and all the blood I thought you were beyond saving, yet that regeneration quirk healed almost all of your wounds, but not without cost. It seems like your enhanced strength you copied another two quirks that are always active as needed, but there are some side effects. Your regeneration heals even minor wounds like bruises, but it burns through your bodies energy to do so. To put it simply, the more you heal, the more food you have to eat to balance things out, and if you don't eat enough your quirk essentially shuts down or it keeps trying to heal you until you. After everything that happened you would have died of starvation if you hadn't been brought here as fast as you were. You've been unconscious for two days. Did you even think about the potential side effects before trying to copy that villains quirks?" Recovery girl waved her cane around angerly like she wanted to hit Midoriya, but was taking care not to.

"I didn't exactly have time to, wait DID YOU SAY I'VE BEEN OUT FOR TWO DAYS?" Midoriya looked back and forth between the three other people in the room.

"Relax Young Midoriya, classes were cancelled for the rest of the week due to what happened." All Might was the first to respond. "Consider yourself lucky. I saw the damage to the facility, and the other student informed me what you did. Both of these two are right, what you did was extremely dangerous and almost ended in your death." All Might looked like he wanted to say more, but looking at the worsening expression on his students face he figured he should at least say something good.

"Still, you did good getting that creature away from the others, Kirishima and Todoroki told me what you and Uraraka did, and they along with young Bakugou managed to hold back the remaining villains until I arrived. Besides you, Mr. Aizawa, and Thirteen nobody was injured. It could have been much worse, but you still need to be careful. You don't want to get an injury you can't heal from." Midoriya glanced down at his teachers stomach briefly before looking back up, remembering that All Might was speaking from experience. As he processed everything he was told All Might took a step forward and leaned forward. "Also, you need to find a way to make up what you did to Uraraka. She refused to leave your side when we brought you in. You didn't see her when she told me about what you did in the flood zone, she's more terrifying then most of the villains I've faced over the years." All Might backed away and Midoriya looked back and forth between All Might, and the much calmer Uraraka.

"Hey Recovery Girl, how long until I can start training again." Midoriya said looking back at the nurse, trying to think of any way to get out of here before he finds out what All Might meant, but all that did was make Recovery Girl and Uraraka getting more annoyed. All Might just facepalmed.

"Hmph, I should have figured that would be the first thing you asked. Let me run a few brief tests, and give you the instructions for your future diet that All Might and I made then you're free to go. You two leave us alone, he'll be out in a minute." Recovery Girl went to a table to grab a folder while the others left the room, as she got to the door Uraraka turned back and glared at Midoriya for a second.

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook, we need to have a serious _talk _about teamwork." Uraraka turned and walked out the door, leaving Midoriya wishing he was back fighting the Nomu again.

* * *

"Hey Uraraka!" Midoriya smiled as he walked out of Recovery Girls room, only to have the usually cheerful girl start backing him into the wall as she glared up at him.

"I'm still mad at you, what's the point of doing all of that partner training if every time we get in a fight you act like it's a last resort? We didn't use any of the stuff we worked on when we fought Iida and Bakugou, I was going to let that slide because I know you and Bakugou have history, but at the USJ, when we were actually in danger not only did you wait to use me as a last resort, you actually sent me away from the fight. Fighting alone when there's no choice is one thing, sending me away and making me watch you almost die is completely different. Why the hell did you do that? And don't try to say it was to protect me or I'll float you into the stratosphere." Uraraka crossed her arms and waited for a response.

_Crap, I really need to avoid pissing her off._

"O o okay, yeah, sorry I wa wa wasn't really thinking about the fight in the plaza. I figured you could alert the school while I focused on assisting Mr. Aizawa with the main fight. I didn't think about how dangerous it would probably be."

"Except if it was just to alert the school Iida would have been the best choice, not me. Plus until it disappeared your clone actively tried to keep me from helping you." Uraraka continued to look at Midoriya with her unchanging expression.

"I I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I thought maybe I would distract the villains until the pros arrived. I didn't think the big guy would be that strong when I rushed into the battle." Midoriya realized he was digging himself a deeper hole.

_Why am I so nervous right now?_

"Izuku, I'm training to be a hero, getting hurt is part of the job, letting your friend die is not, so let me make something clear. You aren't going to charge in alone when I might be able to help, understand?"

Midoirya started nodding his head in agreement and Uraraka immediately backed off and went back to her normal cheerful self.

"Good, now, let's get you home, your mom wanted to see you as soon as you woke up, then we'll go to the beach and practice for a bit. I know a few of the others wanted to see you after you woke up, but one of the conditions for me staying with you was letting the staff keep our phones, let's get those back and get you home." Uraraka started to walk towards the exit, leaving a stunned Midoriya behind.

_What just happened? Wait, why would the school ta-_

"**I AM HERE**!" A buff All Might came out of one of the classrooms near Midoriya breaking his train of thought before it even fully began, surprising both Midoriya and Uraraka.

"All Might? When did you get here?" Uraraka looked back at their teacher, who just laughed.

"**A TRUE HERO CAN MASTER THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE. I CAME TO CHECK ON YOUNG MIDORIYA, BUT THERE ARE A FEW THINGS I NEED TO DISCUSS WITH YOU BOTH, PLEASE COME WITH ME TO THE TEACHERS LOUNGE BEFORE WE GO TO YOUNG MIDORIYA'S HOME**." All Might turned and walked towards the teachers lounge without waiting for a response from either of the shocked teenagers.

_We?_

* * *

Uraraka and Midoriya walked into the lounge and shut the door while All Might looked around to make sure they were alone before deflating in a cloud of smoke.

"Mr. Yagi?" Uraraka exclaimed, seeing the skinny man that helped her and Midoriya train where All Might once stood.

"A All Might? I thought wanted this to stay a secret?" Midoriya looked back and forth between his friend and his trainer who took a deep breath.

"Wait you knew about this?" Uraraka turned to the stuttering green mess that was her friend.

"Young Midoriya, I wanted to keep my condition secret from the public, however I know how close you two are. If I'm going to continue to train you both outside of school, she would probably figure it out eventually. It's for the best we just catch her up now. Plus I wanted to hear both of you stories about what happened at the USJ, and discuss the next stage of your training, along with why I'm moving things along at the speed I am."

Midoriya let that sink in as All Might began to explain his battle with All for One, going in even more detail then he did the first time he explained it to Izuku, including all the information about his quirk and how Midoriya copied it on accident the day they met. He explained their training, and even the way that Midoriya took on the entire UA staff, and managed to take out three of them, ending his story with the day of the entrance exam.

Uraraka turned and looked at Midoriya, then All Might, then Midoriya again.

"Why are you telling me this?" Uraraka finally asked.

"Because, soon I will have to retire, and until I decide on a true successor, Young Midoriya would have to bear the burden of my quirk and the secrets that come with it alone, I know how close you two are, and decided it would be best if you knew. Also, things have changed since the last time you left school" All Might explained, but he was clearly hiding something. Midoriya could tell that much, he just didn't know what. "Something happened after the USJ attack that made me realize I made a terrible mistake."

"Why, what happened?" Midoriya looked at his frowning teacher.

"I thought it would be best to tell you this slowly, but you both need to know before you leave the building, and I also need to explain why things are the way they are." All Might looked down for a moment then back up at his two students as he took out his phone. "The convoy transporting the villains that attacked you intercepted by a villain on the way to prison. The lone killed the officers and heroes escorting the prisoners, along with all the heroes that responded except for myself. Every time I got close I was teleported away by the warping villain, unable to do anything. When the first news team arrived, the villain killed them and broadcast a message using their equipment."

All Might handed his phone to Izuku, who nervously clicked play on the video All Might had pulled up, the background was the flaming convoy with the three villains from the USJ standing over the dead bodies of several lesser known heroes, along with Death Arms, Mount Lady, Backdraft, and two of the top ten heroes, Edgeshot and Miruko, along with an injured Hawks but the most terrifying part of the video was the villain holding the camera. He wore a mostly undamaged suit along with a black life support mask resembling a skull.

"This message is for All Might's successor, Izuku Midoriya." The voice of the villain brought Izuku back to the USJ, specifically when he blacked out.

_"So, you're the new holder of my brothers quirk."_

_There's no way this is the same guy from my dream. _

"I know who you are child. I know what you are capable of, and now, you know what I can do. Enjoy this last semester of peace child, I have already crushed the first seven of your kind to oppose me and injured your master." He walked over to the barely conscious Hawks, lifting him with ease for the camera to see before snapping Hawks neck with one hand.

_This is All for One? Oh my God._

Midoriya felt Urarakas hand wrap itself around his but he didn't even acknowledge it as he watched the scene unfold.

"These other so called heroes can't stop me, even these heroes that managed to crawl their way into the third and fifth spots are dead at my feet." The masked man dropped Hawks and looked right into the camera as a portal opened behind the villains he was rescuing.

"Now, now it's your turn."


	14. Chapter 14: The Mirage

**Hey guys, for reasons you guys will understand soon the usual Q&A section is at the end of the chapter. Also, get ready to meet my first OC in the story I hope you guys like him. He's the only OC I currently have planned that will be a reoccurring character. The others that may or may not pop up are mainly just one or two time villains that will pop up during patrols stuff like that.**

**Thank you to the 207 followers for staying this far, even with overwhelming negative response to last chapter.**

* * *

Midoriya sat staring at the phone processing everything that he just saw occur when All Might finally spoke up.

"Young Midoriya, are you all right?" Midoriya looked up at the concerned man.

"He killed them, all those pros. He's going to come for me." Midoriya looked back of the still image of All For One and the world seemed to get darker around him.

_He's going to kill me._

"What the hell do I do?" Midoriya looked at his teacher whose expression hardened for a moment before becoming his normal smile.

"Don't worry, because I am here. As long as I still breathe, he will never touch you." All Might stood up and began to walk towards Midoriya. "Which is why you're stuck with me."

"What?"

"Because of the broadcast claiming you as my successor I, along with several other pro heroes and the Hero Public Safety Commission believe you will be targeted by villains wanting to make a name for themselves. For that reason, you will be guarded by at least one pro at all times, and you also are temporarily being given a provisional license so you can gain more practical experience to prepare for if All For One truly does come for you. The license will be revoked after he has been apprehended unless you pass the exam necessary to get it in normal situations." All might explained as he pulled out a small license with a picture of Midoriya, the only part that was blank was the hero name.

"Why are you all doing this? I don't think this is exactly normal." Midoriya looked up at the suddenly nervous teacher.

"Oh, well, you see being the number one hero comes with a few perks, so I just pulled a few strings, and well, you know." All Might started stumbling over his words. "Let's just get you home, I'm sure your mother is getting worried." All Might turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

Midoriya said goodbye to Uraraka and made his way home will All Might, only to see the apartment complex surrounded by news crews and pro heroes. Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods, Sir Nighteye, and several others were watching the surrounding area as Midoriya arrived with his teacher.

_So many people, I can see what All Might meant about me being a target. I hope mom's handling this all right._

"Don't worry Young Midoriya, the heroes are just to make villains think your living at home. We need to act like you live here, but when you get inside, we have heroes on standby that will teleport you to Gran Torino's home. Your mother already arrived there yesterday." All Might explained, trying to reassure his nervous student.

They got out of the car and began to walk towards the building when the whole world seemed to turn into a raging inferno that shook the ground, knocking Midoriya over as a second explosion came from the already damaged frame of what was his apartment.

Midoriyas vision blurred and his ears kept ringing as he tried to get up. As he tried to get his bearings he heard a voice almost like it was crying right next to him, and it made him shiver. It was Urarakas voice.

Midoriya looked around the gathering crowd as he tried to compose himself trying to find the source of the crying that quickly faded away when he saw something else that caught his eye. On the roof across the street a lone man stood, not watching the burning building, or the pros that were starting to evacuate everyone but instead watching Izuku. Midoriya turned back towards All Might as he prepared to blast into the sky.

"Take care of the wounded, I'll be back." Ignoring his teachers protests Midoriya used jet to close the gap between him and the man that simply stood there, watching the angered teen with an expression of interest, and slight annoyance.

* * *

The man had long grey hair that ran down over his shoulders and down about halfway down his back. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of aviators. A long black trench coat went down almost to his feet, opened to reveal his green button up shirt, the same shade as Midoriyas hair, and a pair of torn jeans going down to his black combat boots.

"Sup nerd." His voice sounded gravelly, not at all matching the way he was talking as he continued to watch the teen that landed next to him. "I was wondering how long it take for you to finally notice me."

"Who are you? Did you do this?" Midoriya pointed at the flaming building that was once his home.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow, don't worry the building was evacuated before I blew it sky high. As for my name, call me Bridge."

"You blew up a building, just to get my attention?" Green energy started to dance around his body before going out. "What the heck?" Midoriya looked down at his body and tried to use Kirishimas hardening, but nothing happened, no explosions, no jet. No quirks.

"Relax, I mean you no harm kid. I'm here because your education is sorely lacking. You want to be a hero like blondie down there, and you have the power to be a hero with more physical training, and you got a great moral compass, but you need a healthy dose of reality, which is why I'm here." Bridge gestured to the world around them and Midoriya realized that everything stopped, literally. The flames across the street weren't moving, the people stared in horror at the scene before them, and All Might was frozen in his attempt to jump after Midoriya.

_What's with this guy, some sort of time control?_

"What exactly do you plan on doing, you want to train me to fight All For One?" Midoriya looked at the strange man who looked disappointed at the question.

"You really want to face that guy? Why, so you can get yourself killed."

"He's killed dozens of heroes and needs to be stopped." Midoriya said without thinking.

"And you think you're the right person for the job? You haven't even graduated high school yet. You beat his mindless minion out of luck, All For One is a tactical genius that used to rule the criminal element of the entire country. What are you supposed to do against that?"

"Whatever I can." Midoriya responded, trying to sound confident, Bridge just sighed in response and face palmed.

"All right then. Guess it's time for lesson number one." Bridge looked back at the teenager and snapped his fingers disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving a very confused Midoriya alone on the roof. The world remained frozen until a sudden booming sound resonated through the air and Midoriya was thrown back as a hurricane of force blew him back from the roof, revealing a very confused All For One. They looked at each other and All For One tensed up seeing the child laying before him.

"Is it not enough for you that you trapped me here, now you challenge me, alone? I see All Might has hardly taught you anything. Once I defeat you, I'll be sure to take this quirk of yours for myself. It will make my next encounter with the so called symbol of peace even more entertaining." All for One raised his voice at Midoriya, lacking the usual calmness Izuku noticed from all the times he heard him speak before.

_Trapped?_

Before Midoriya could ponder the meaning of the man's words he was thrown back by a blast of air from the man's hand, going through buildings before landing in a new crater several blocks away. As he landed he could have sworn he heard All Might calling for him, but all the people except him and his enemy were still frozen in time. Midoriya stood up as his enemy began to hover over him.

"If you had simply tried to live your life as a hero you could have lived for a few more years, I even gave you a chance to prepare for your death, but your recklessness knows no bounds. Now you will die here, all alone." The masked man pointed his hand at Midoriya, who closed his eyes and braced himself for another blast that never came. He slowly opened them again to find empty air where his opponent once was.

"Lesson one, don't try to take on an opponent you can't hope to match in power without a plan. That's how you get yourself killed." A voice came from behind Izuku, who turned to see Bridge yet again.

"What did you do?" Midoriya looked back and forth between the empty air and the man who was trying to teach him.

"I just sent him back to his base. If I'm gonna make a great hero out of you then I can't exactly let you die."

"No, how did you do that? He's supposed to be one of the most powerful people on the planet, and you were able to take him away while freezing everyone else. Why not just teleport him to prison? He killed dozens of people on live tv."

"Have you seriously not caught on yet? Geez kid, now I really understand why Kacchan calls you Deku." Bridge let out a laugh as he walked up to the teen. "Tell me, how's All Might doing? I saw he got teleported around by the smoke villain a lot. I'm sure he could have saved those other heroes if he just used his head."

"What does that have to do with any of this, he did the best he could. There's no way he could have done anything to stop that guy without-"

Without generating wind to keep the mist from his portals away like I did at the USJ, and like he did with the sludge villain.

"Now you're getting it."

"What did you do to All Might?"

"I think you mean "What did you do to me?" Deku" Bridge let his smirk grow into a smile as he looked down at the even more confused Midoriya. "Come on, I know I didn't do that good of a job. Think about it, your normally calm teacher was stumbling over his words, told your friend his secret without you asking, and speaking of your friend. Hasn't Uraraka seemed a little more hostile since you woke up from the USJ incident." Midoriyas eyes widened as he slowly started to put the pieces together. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't suspect anything I tried to make things different enough that it should have been noticeable." The gears began turning in Midoriyas head as he thought about everything that happened to him recently. The voice from the USJ attack, the changes to the way everyone he knew acted, the seemingly calm villain making a statement on television and killing dozens of pros, making him the most wanted man in the country, and the mysterious man that could freeze time standing before him. The man that he didn't know anything about.

"What's your quirk." Midoriya looked up and down the man, hoping his suspicions were at least partially wrong.

"Bout time you asked that. I said you could call me Bridge, but that's actually my quirks name. You'll find out my real name later. My quirk destroyed my physical body, but it allowed me to make this." Bridge gestured to the world around them. "I call it The Mirage. Think of it like being in a dream, except I made it, and it's shared between multiple people. As far as the outside world knows, you're in a coma due to some unknown factors from the fight with Nomu. You only wake up when I want you to, and I can bring you back in here any time you fall asleep in the real world."

_A shared dream?_

"Wait, don't tell me, the person I'm sharing it with is-"

"All For One? Yep. I figured that would slow down the League of Villains while I train you. I might not be able to help you physically in the real world, but I can make sure you're mentally ready for whatever gets thrown at you."

Midoriya felt like his head was going to explode with all the information he was being given.

"Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain?"

"Look kid, I've been stuck like this for decades, going from person to person trying to find someone that might actually be worth helping, and at least for now we want the same thing, plus I was getting really REALLY bored. As far as I'm concerned, we both get something out of this. You get to be a great hero, and I help prep you to take down the asshole that gave me this quirk. And before you ask, no you don't have a choice. If you agree to help me willingly, then I'll let you wake up and go about your business during the day, and we'll just have our epic training sessions while your body sleeps at night. Or we could keep arguing and your already worried friends get to panic even longer." Midoriya thought about the man's words and came up with one final question.

"Why me?"

"That's easy kid. Since I don't have a physical form, I can jump from person to person undetected while they sleep. Helps pass the time. By luck or chance, I ended up on you after that incident with the sludge monster and you caught my interest. I've been studying ya for a while and I agree with what blondie had to say. "You can be a hero", and a damn good one at that, but like people keep telling you, your reckless, the only reason you're even alive right now is luck. I happen to like you, so I don't feel like letting you die when I can do something to stop that. Because of that quirk you copied you made yourself a target, and you're gonna see a lot of shit nobody should ever have to deal with. If I make you deal with worse stuff here, then you might not die in the real world. That's why I chose the man I did to join us here."

"He thinks I'm the one trapping him! He's gonna try to kill me the second he sees me."

"Ehhh, occupational hazard, you were gonna fight him eventually anyways. At least in here he can't really target your family and friends, and I can keep him from actually killing you. Since he thinks you're the one doing this he might not realize I'm still alive, which gives you an advantage."

_I don't see how being targeted by the guy that almost killed All Might years earlier than I normally would be is an advantage. _

"Anyways, that's enough explaining for now. What's it gonna be kid. Ya gonna train with me willingly and go back home, or ya gonna keep whinging?"

_If everything he's saying is true, then I can't leave, and he hasn't actively tried to hurt me. Well aside from almost killing me to prove a point. It's not like I actually have a choice. Midoriya took a deep breath._

"I'll do it." Bridge started beaming at the response.

"Smart kid. All right, let's get ya back home. Also, take Yagis advice from earlier with your girlfriend. She won't be as hostile in real life, but you still screwed up big time." Midoriyas cheeks went red and he felt the world around him start to fade.

"Girlfriend?"

Bridge started laughing.

"It's obvious you like her, now grow a pair and ask her out Deku!"

* * *

Midoriya once again slowly woke up to the white panel ceiling of Recovery Girls office.

Around him were many concerned and familiar faces. All Might, Nezu, Recovery Girl, Iida, Kirishima, Mina, Mirio, and Uraraka.

Bridges last words replayed in his head and he felt his cheeks go red as he looked at his best friend.

"He hey guys, how long was I out?"

* * *

**For obvious reasons I'm putting this at the end of the chapter. I was hoping more people would put together some of the clues I put in the last couple chapters, but obviously I didn't make them noticeable enough since only one person messaged me asking about the two clues they picked up on and one person mentioned it in a review, plus there were A LOT of negative responses to the ending of last chapter.**

**I actually have a question for you guys. What did you guys think of Bridge? I've been planning his entrance since I first started hinting at Gran Torinos arrival but wanted to wait until later in the story before introducing him. (More specifics about his abilities, origin, and what he's doing with AFO will come later.) Originally I was going to introduce him after the internships were over, but the USJ just seemed to fit better in the overall story.**

**Anyways, thank you to those of you that didn't give up on the story after last chapter, which is what almost every review and message I got was saying.**

**I only got one question that wasn't answered in this chapter or will be answered in an upcoming chapter, so I'll just answer this one.**

**From Ingegud**

_**What's your writing process?**_

**Well, I started by making an outline of the overall story, there's about an equal amount of original story arcs and adapted arcs. The outline included things like any major deaths, what quirks Izuku gains and when he gets them, when key moments happen, and who any battles occur between. Then I started writing from the beginning of the story, however if I randomly think of something I want to do in a later chapter I write that before going back to where I am currently. I just repeat that process over and over.**


	15. Chapter 15: Test Flight

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a lot of me talking and not a huge amount of content, this is just a nice calm chapter of two students hanging out before the sports festival arc begins, which is going to be fairly long to make up for the shortness of this chapter, but first I want to say a few things.**

**Thank you to everyone that didn't rage quit on the story at the end of chapter 13, or the intro of Bridge. From now on any dream sequences will be made much more obvious at their start to hopefully avoid any further backlash when they happen.**

**A brief summary for everyone that's wondering how things are going on the writing side, I have the outlines of the next 40 chapters done as well as the ending (which takes place after everyone graduates so there's a lot of time until things get to that point), and I have rough drafts in progress for 22 of those 40. For the most part it will rotate between original arc and adapted arcs. **

**For those of you that don't like Bridge, he will be in several of the upcoming chapters, but he won't be around forever. I know there was mixed reactions to his intro but he's essential to one of the original arcs that I wrote that takes place between some of the events of season 3, but until that arc he will only be in about a page worth of content occasionally, then he'll be even less frequent after that arc.**

**Now to answer the two most common question I've been asked since the last chapter came out.**

_**1\. Is everyone from chapter 13 permanently dead?**_

**No, none of the characters that died in Midoriyas dream are actually dead in real life (so for those of you that were upset about Hawks and Miruko, you don't need to worry.) That wasn't the only dream that will happen in this story, but all the others except one will be less than a full chapter and you'll know within the first couple sentences that it's a dream rather than having really minor hints.**

_**2\. Will the other students in 1-A get more time to shine soon?**_

**Yep, the next arc is the sports festival, and Class 1-A as a whole will definitely get to do more. Just so everyone knows, I picked the top 16, and outside of Deku and his opponents I used a random number generator to determine the matchups, and am writing how I think those matchups would go down. Some of the fights are straight from the show, other matchups will be completely different.**

**As a thank you to those of you that didn't stop after chapter 13 the end of the chapter will have a piece of the rough draft of what is currently planned to be chapter 34. I was going to do chapter 20, but someone asked me about a specific event and how I'm going to handle it. Since I already have most of the rough draft of it done I decided to use that. I'll put in a buffer of stuff so people that want to avoid spoilers will know to stop reading.**

**Sorry about this chapter being pretty short, I'm working on the sports festival and am trying to fit the entire festival into 3 chapters while continuing to put out at least one chapter a week.**

**Thank you to the 215 followers of the story! Now, on to the story.**

* * *

"He hey guys, how long was I out?"

It was the first of many questions that Midoriya had as he looked at his friends and mentor. The first of which to respond was the skinny All Might.

"You've been unconscious for almost three days Young Midoriya. If you didn't wake up by tomorrow we were going to take you to an actual hospital."

"Yeah Midori, how you feeling? You had us worried." Mina was the next to speak up.

"I'm fine, sorry for worrying you guys."

"Dude I watched you and Uraraka take on that big guy before All Might arrived, that's gotta be one of the manliest things I've ever seen!"

"You mean foolish, young man it hasn't even been a week into this year and I've had to treat you more than anyone else. Based on what your classmates told me if you hadn't copied a regeneration quirk you would have died long before anyone would have had a chance to treat you. You're lucky that things worked out as well as they did." Recovery Girl hit Midoriya on the head lightly with her cane. "It also appears that your quirks do have limits, and you need rest and food to be able to recharge, so don't think for a minute that you're invincible!" Midoriya took in her words before looking back at the group around him.

"How's everyone else?" His classmates began trying to respond at the same time before Nezu stopped them.

"The other students are unharmed physically, Thirteen was severely injured but has already made a full recovery. Mr. Aizawa was gravely injured and still needs further treatment, however it is thanks to the actions of yourself and Uraraka that he is still alive. The other students informed me that you tried to distract the villains alone while keeping your classmates away from the fight until you were knocked out and presumed dead. While brave this was incredibly foolish of you, and would have more than likely resulted in your death if your friend had not arrived when she did." Uraraka remained silent and Midoriya looked down realizing just how much he must have worried her fighting the Nomu by himself.

"However, it's thanks to you that we were able to capture that thing you fought. We got lucky this time and captured all of the villains except for the two that seemed to be running the show, and one of the villains that attacked the storm area." All Might put a reassuring hand on Midoriyas shoulder. "You fought real villains, and your class came through mostly unharmed. You made mistakes yes, but you can learn from them so you do better next time. After all, the Sports Festival is coming up." Izuku looked back up, all the first year students seemed excited by the news about the festival, and Uraraka seemed to be closer to her normal self.

"All right the sports festival!" Kirishima exclaimed. Mirio laughed at his underclassmen's reaction.

"Midoriya, I expect you to put on a good show, after all the festival is the best chance you have to get scouted for an internship." Mirio looked at his old training partner. "And based on what I saw back when we used to train together I don't think you'll have any problems getting anyone's attention." Midoriya smiled when the person he's been waiting to talk to finally spoke up.

"Izuku, let's both do our best." Midoriya turned to see Uraraka, all the terror she showed during the USJ incident replaced with determination.

"Hmph, you had to mention the festival. Now we'll never get him to rest." Recovery girl shook her head and turned walked out the door.

* * *

After being discharged by Recovery Girl Midoriya said goodbye to most of his classmates, except for Uraraka, who he offered to buy dinner for as an apology for sending her away back in the flood zone. They made their way back to the beach they trained together at before the school year started, planning on meeting Izukus mother when they arrived. They walked in awkward silence for a bit as Midoriya thought about everything he remembered from when he was unconscious, contemplating if he imagined it or if it really was from a quirk. The way All Might acted, his first meeting with Bridge, and his final moments before waking up.

_"It's obvious you like her, now grow a pair and ask her out Deku!"_

Midoriya blushed as he looked over at his friend.

_It's not like that, and even if it was, I doubt she would say yes even if I did ask her out. It would just make things awkward._

"Hey Izuku," Urarakas quiet words brought him out of his thoughts. "After we eat, I was thinking maybe we could train for a bit, l like we did before school started." Uraraka glanced over at him.

_She seems really nervous. Is she still upset about the USJ?_

"Ye yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I was planning on trying to come up with some more team moves because of how well the Catapult Smash worked." As soon as Midoriya said that he was able to tell he shouldn't have, as soon as he mentioned catapult smash Urarakas face went back to the look of concern and sadness that it had when he first woke up. "Uraraka, are you okay?"

She looked back at Midoriya and opened her mouth to respond before another voice stopped her.

"Izuku!" Midoriya was wrapped in a crushing hug as his mother came at him with tears in her eyes. "Are you hurt, did you get plenty of food while you were recovering? Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Do you need to take Monday off to recover?" Mrs. Midoriya started speaking a mile a minute as her son tried to calm her down.

"I'm all right mom, really, Recovery Girl helped me heal, and I have a regeneration quirk now so you don't have to worry about me too much anymore."

"Izuku Midoriya, I'm your mother, I'm always going to worry about you." Inko looked from her son, to Uraraka, back to Izuku and her eyes widened. "My baby has a girlfriend!" Both Izuku and Uraraka blushed at the comment and started to deny it.

"What? No we're just friends!"

"Nononononono we're just friends!"

But there was no convincing Izukus mother, who dragged them both to the same restaurant they went to their first time training together and proceeded to question them almost the entire meal before going home while they went to train on the beach.

"So what's the plan?" Uraraka looked at Midoriya, trying to hide her embarrassment from the past hour, something they were both failing to do miserably.

"Well I realized that we worked on my mobility using our quirks, but it always left you behind. If we need to retreat or both get somewhere quickly it doesn't do us a lot of good, so I tried to think of ways we could both move as fast as possible." Midoriya said while avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, that makes sense, so what'd you come up with?"

"It'd probably be better to just show you, can you activate your quirk on me really quick? Promise you won't freak out?" Uraraka paused before she reached out and touched Midoriya who started to slowly float away.

"All right, now what?" Uraraka looked at the blushing boy as he used a small explosion like a few firecrackers to float back towards her.

"Hold on."

"Hold on? Eep!" Uraraka looked at Midoriya, who propelled himself straight at her, grabbing her and carrying her bridal style as he propelled himself into the air. "What are you doing?!" Uraraka looked at the quickly shrinking ground before burying her head in Midoriyas chest.

He blushed as he looked down at the girl in his arms. His mothers words came back to him, he quickly looked straight up trying to hide the fact his face was as red as a tomato as he kept making his way up with Jet until they went through the clouds above them. He tried to slow them down, using erasure on Uraraka and activating zero gravity of his own on himself, making them hover over the clouds.

"Uraraka?" Midoriya looked down at the frightened girl in his arms, who slowly looked up at him before he gestured with his head towards the space in front of them, she turned to see the sun setting over the city, the skyline full of lights turning on as day turned to night, and off in the distance their school seemed so far away.

"Whoa." She looked around, not just at the city, but the view all around them.

"I s saw this the first time I flew up here. I thought th that maybe it would help cheer you up." Midoriya grinned as he saw the expression on his friends face.

_I never would have been able to come up here if I never met her, Jet can only go so far on it's own._

They sat like that for a few minutes before Izuku started to feel the side effects of zero gravity, and Uraraka spoke up.

"Umm, Izuku, how are we going to land?" She looked up at teenager, realizing that he was probably going to need to deactivate the quirk soon.

"Ohh, umm, I hadn't really planned that yet…" Midoriya looked down and his face grew pale as he realized how badly he messed up.

"You know I can't heal as fast as you right?"

Midoriya looked down trying to figure out a way to safely land.

_I really need to work on safe landings before Monday._

* * *

**And that concludes the chapter. **

**For those of you that want to avoid spoilers stop now.**

**Anyways, for those of you that want to see where this is going, here's part of the rough draft for what is currently planned as chapter 34. The full chapter isn't even done yet and it's already over 9,000 words so this is just a very small part, not even 5% of what I have planned for the chapter.**

**And no, this is not a dream section, it takes place at the same time as the episode of the anime that has the same title as it.**

* * *

_**Chapter 34 Preview: One for All**_

When the smoke finally cleared the world saw the villain standing as if the beating he took had barely affected him, while the green haired teenager was barely conscious. The only obvious damage on his opponent was his previously undamaged mask was broken, barely clinging around his neck and revealing his lack of a face, but Midoriya saw what the camera in the helicopter flying around the battlefield couldn't, All for One was getting slower, he was trembling, his breathing was heavier. He was getting weaker. Deku was vaguely aware of the pros not involved in the initial stages of the battle trying to get through All For One's barrier, but they couldn't break through. He was on his own.

_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, that ring he put up is keeping all the pros away from the fight. They can't get in, and I can't get out, even if I could I wouldn't get far. My regeneration can't keep up anymore, as it is I'm lucky I'm still alive. If I'm not careful I'll end up like… no don't think about that right now, focus. Find a way to beat him._

Midoriya slowly forced himself to his feet, putting his weight on his unbroken leg as he glared at the monster before him, the monster that planned to destroy everything he cared about, the monster that was laughing as the world around them burned. Midoriya slowly activated One for All throughout his body and tried to come up with something, anything that could stop the man before him.

"I must admit, I am disappointed. I thought you would be the first holder of that power to realize we could do so much more together, but you're just as bad as your former mentor. I was hoping my blasts would beat you down so I could destroy your mind before I kill you, but clearly you are simply to stubborn for that. Instead I will simply end you now." All For One's suit tore as his right arm bent and twisted as it grew into a bulging mass of muscle and metal. "Springlike limbs, Kinetic booster times four, strength enhancer times three, multiplier, hypertrophy, rivets, air walk, spearlike bones. I was hoping you would retreat and see the truth behind what I said in our discussion, but even with your precious regeneration failing you your admiration for your mentor is too great, so now I will end you just like him by killing you with the ultimate combination of quirks that I have at my disposal."

Deku raised his already broken arm, preparing for what he knew would be their final clash, one way or another. All For One flew at him and Deku closed his eyes as he threw his fist forward.

_I'm sorry Mom…._

_All Might….. _

_Uraraka….._

_Goodbye._

**And that includes the preview. You guys will get the full story of how Deku gets into that situation over the next 20 chapters, as well as the rest of that fight and the aftermath later on. **


	16. Chapter 16: Sports Festival Part 1 of 3

Welcome back everyone, time for the UA Sports festival to begin, well begin later in this chapter.

Nobody asked any questions that wouldn't spoil stuff for later in the story, so lets just get to the story itself.

* * *

The night after Midoriya and Uraraka's training he thought he wouldn't be able to sleep after spending three days unconscious at UA, but he was surprised when he closed his eyes to find himself on a rooftop with the mysterious man from after the USJ sitting on the edge of the building.

"Bout time you came back Deku." Bridge didn't even look at the green haired teen as he got up. "Ready for your next lesson?"

_So either I'm having some weird recurring dream, or this guy was telling the truth. The former seems like the most likely but it's not impossible that a quirk could-_

"Hey! Kid focus." Midoriya snapped out of it as the man seemingly teleported and slapped the back of his head. "In the time that you spent thinking to yourself you would have been killed by any skilled opponent. You need to learn to think on the move, and make split second decisions."

"Right, so what's the plan?" Midoriya asked.

_I don't know if I can trust him, so I'll have to keep up my guard. _

"The plan is for you to get in that ugly mess you call a costume and go on patrol." Bridge snapped his fingers and Midoriya felt his clothing shift, he looked down and his t shirt and shorts were gone, replaced by an undamaged copy of his costume from school.

"It's not that bad."

"Please, you look like an All Might fanboy that couldn't get the right shade fabric and decided to throw in random pieces of other heroes costumes. The only thing you did right was add some protective gear for yourself, the rest is a fashion disaster, but let's worry about that later, for now focus on training."

_Fashion disaster? Coming from the guy wearing a trench coat over a fancy shirt with aviators?_

"Here's the plan for tonight. I'm gonna randomly make things heroes have to deal with appear, anything from lost kids looking for their parents, to super villains. Your job is to make your way across the city while dealing with as many of these as you can. I'll keep track of your progress and let you know what I think when you find me. You do good and I'll consider answering some more of your questions about this place. Try not to die." With a smile Bridge dissolved into a cloud of dust, leaving Midoriya alone on the roof.

_What's with this guy?_ Midoriya looked around, trying to figure out what direction he could go when he hear a scream from the streets below. He took off running towards the source to find civilians running from a familiar sight, the sludge villain from the day Midoriya met All Might was back, and he was bigger than before.

"Bring me All Might!" The creature roared. Without a second thought Izuku dove at the mass of sludge throwing his fist at it like he saw All Might do to take it out twice already.

"Detroit Smash!" The villain practically exploded in every direction as the wind funnel hit him. He sighed and started to get ready to move on when an explosion got his attention at a nearby building.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

Almost three hours later Midoriya finally found Bridge eating ice cream on the roof of a warehouse.

"Bout time you made it. Gotta admit, you did passable work, you met my rather low expectations for our first day. Tomorrow the real challenge begins. You made some mistakes tonight, we'll do this again tomorrow. Do better."

Before Midoriya could protest his teacher's response his vision faded and he woke up in his room.

_Another dream about that guy. I really hope this doesn't become a regular thing._

Midoriya looked over at his clock as he started to lay back down, it was less than five minutes until his alarm was supposed to go off. He sighed before turning it off.

_Might as well just get up._

* * *

After the rest of the class was told about the sports festival in homeroom classes went on as usual until All Might asked Izuku to join him for lunch.

"So Young Midoriya, how do you feel about the upcoming festival? After all, it's something all the pros, and the rest of the country will be watching." All Might poured tea for himself and his student as they sat in the teachers lounge.

"I I'm actually a little nervous, after all this is my chance to make a good first impression on everyone."

"Exactly, think of this as your debut, you already proved how far you've come at the USJ. Now it's time for you to show everyone else. This is your chance to make everyone notice you as you tell the world I AM HERE!" All Might shifted to his larger self before shrinking back down.

"But All Might, that's your catchphrase." Midoriya started to protest when All Might stopped him.

"Young Midoriya, I believe that you have the ability to be an even greater hero than me, you still have a long way to go, but I believe you can become the next symbol of peace. If you hadn't accidentally copied my power, I would have offered it to you willingly, use this chance to show the world what I already know. As your mentor, I ask, no, demand you tell the world those words."

_He would have given his power to me willingly?_

"Wait, I thought you said that I was the ninth person to hold your quirk, can you pass it on to multiple people?"

"Well, not exactly. You see I thought that when you copied my quirk it was transferred to you like when it was given to me, but when my predecessor passed it on to me she almost immediately started getting weaker, so by that logic I should be much weaker than I already was, but nothing changed, so I believe that means that since you copied my quirk I can still pass it on to someone, so when I finally decide who that will be you'll have a partner for our usual one on one training, and I've already narrowed it down to three people." All Might explained. "For now, let's just focus on the sports festival."

_Someone else will get his quirk as well? Who could it be?_

* * *

After more two weeks of training physically during the day, and the weird mental exercise dreams at night, the day finally came for the sports festival.

Izuku arrived at the gates of UA as the crowds started to pour in for the festival, along with several pro heroes that were brought in to help protect the festival in case of a villain attack. He spotted not only members of the staff, but Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Endeavor.

_Wow, I can't believe I'm actually going to be doing this. I used to watch this festival every year at home, and now I'm actually going to be competing._

As Midoriya got near school he could see the front gate already swarming with reporters, just like the day that the alarm went off the previous month. He made his way to the locker room and changed into his gym uniform before joining his class as they waited for the event to start.

"I was totally hoping I could wear my costume!" Ashido started complaining to the other students.

"At least everyone will be in uniforms, that'll keep things fair right?" Ojiro responded.

The door opened and Iida stepped inside.

"Everyone, get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon." Midoriya started looking around the room and the usually quiet Todoroki came up to him.

"Midoriya." The room went silent as everyone wanted to see what he had to say. "From an objective standpoint I think we're about equal in strength currently, however, you have All Might supporting you for some reason. I'm not going to pry about your relationship, but know I will beat you."

"What's with this declaration of war? Right before we get started?" Kirishima started to approach the clearly annoyed teen, only to be interrupted.

"You think he's your biggest threat half and half? I'll take down both you bastards!" Bakugou practically threw himself out of his seat.

Before anyone could respond Present Mics voice rang through the stadium.

"HEY! MAKE SOME NOISE SPORTS FANS! I'VE ONLY GOT ONE QUESTION BEFORE WE START THIS SHOW! ARE YOU READY!" The class could hear the roar of the crowd from the waiting room as they waited for the signal to enter the stadium. "FIRST UP WE HAVE THE STUDENTS THAT FACED OFF AGAINST VILLAINS, CLASS 1-A! NEXT UP IS HERO CLASS 1-B, AND CLASSES 1 C, D, E, F, G, H, I J AND K. GIVE IT UP FOR ALL YOUR STUDENTS."

A whip crack echoed though the stadium, silencing the audience as this years referee, Midnight, spoke up.

"Now for the introductory speech, this year it will be given by class 1-As Izuku Midoriya."

_Wait, what? I have to give a speech?_

Izuku froze, only to be pushed forward lightly by Uraraka. He slowly made his way to the microphone on the stage in front of him and cleared his throat as he looked around at all the eyes watching him.

"_This is your chance to make everyone notice you as you tell the world I AM HERE!" Here goes nothing._

"Thank you to everyone that came out to support the students competing this year. Everyone, please do your best and show the world what it means to go beyond. I intend to join my classmates as I show the world that I am here!" Midoriya stopped to look at his classmates, then the rest the audience before making his way back down. His speech got mixed reactions, with some cheering, and some complaints about the obvious All Might quote being used by a student, and Midnight did her best to defuse the complaints by moving things along quickly.

"Without further ado, it's time for us to get started. This years first challenge will be an obstacle race around the edge of the stadium with the top 42 students moving on to the next stage. I don't want to restrain anyone, so as long as you don't leave the course you're free to whatever your heart desires. Now, take your places contestants."

"ALL RIGHT! JOINING ME IN THE BOX IS THE WALKING MUMMY ERASERHEAD! ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE WE GET STARTED?"

"How did I let you talk me into this?"

"WE BOTH KNOW YOU LOVE GIVING COMMENTARY ON THE STUDENTS ABILITIES!"

"I hate you."

Midoriya started looking around, trying to find Uraraka as Midnight cracked her whip and gave the signal to start running.

"GO!"

"AND THEY'RE OFF, so Eraserhead what do you think the first obstacle is?"

"The doorway." All the students became a giant unmoving mass pushing against each other as they struggled to get through the entrance to the rest of the course. Midoriyas search for his friend ended, instead replaced with the realization that if he didn't get moving he wasn't going to come close to getting a decent place. As he started to think of a plan ice formed on the ground making him have to jump or get stuck.

"AND CLASS ONE A'S SHOTO TODOROKI LEAVES EVERYONE FROZEN AS HE TAKES THE LEAD!"

Izuku looked to see his classmates pulling ahead of everyone else, leaving him behind.

_Crap. I need to get moving._

Midoriya blasted his way above everyone with Jet and started to propel his way forward with small blasts from his palm just like Bakugou.

"AND THE REST OF CLASS ONE A IS IN HOT PURSUIT OF THE FIRST PLACE CONTENDER!" Izuku looked around to see not only Todoroki far ahead of everyone, but Bakugou, Asui, Aoyama and several other members of his class pulling ahead of the crowd, but he still hadn't spotted Uraraka yet.

_Looks like I'm on my own._ Midoriya landed ahead of most of his classmates before making a clone of himself as his plan came together in his head before being interrupted by a loud rumbling.

"TODOROKI ARRIVES AT THE FIRST OBSTACLE! A ROBO INFERNO!" Midoriya looked ahead as multiple zero pointers from the exam rose from the ground, only to topple over as Todoroki froze the ground around them.

_Gotta move, now._

Izukus clone reached out and touched him, removing the pull of gravity and Izuku took to the air before blasting off using Jet in pursuit of the lead.

"TODOROKI TAKES THE LEAD, WHAT'S THIS? IZUKU MIDORIYA IS IN HOT PURSUIT!"

The audience watched a green and blue blur rush past previous leader.

"AND HE TAKES THE LEAD!"

Izuku was internally panicking, he was pushing the limits of how fast he could move, but it was paying off. He blasted through half of the second obstacle before he could even process what it was before he felt gravity return, making him crash into the ground between that and the third obstacle.

"AND HE BLASTS OVER THE PITFALL LIKE IT'S NOTHING! SERIOUSLY ERASER WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THIS KID!"

Izuku didn't hear the response as he made his way to the edge of the final obstacle, a minefield.

_The clone must have been damaged by one of the robots. There's at least two more events after this so I can't waste my energy making another one. I could use One for All to clear a path, but that would open up the path for everyone else. If I try to fly over then I risk landing on a mine if something happens. I need a plan._

"MIDORIYA STOPS AT THE EDGE OF THE MINEFIELD. TODOROKI AND BAKUGOU ARE ON THEIR WAY TO OVERTAKE HIM IF HE DOESN'T GET MOVING."

Izuku looks behind him to see Bakugou propelling himself through the air while Todoroki slid across the second obstacle with a small ice bridge.

"Deku you bastard!"

_Shit, gotta get moving._

Midoriya looked at the minefield before him, then back at his competition before he jumped into the air.

_Time to try something risky._

Midoriya did a one eighty to face backwards away from the finish line and raised his fist behind him before punching the air ahead of him propelling himself through the air and pushing his competition backwards as he blasted over the field like a human bullet. He spun in midair and realized he wasn't going to make it through the whole field. He straightened his body and let out another blast of air from the soles of his feet and soared to the edge of the field.

"AND MIDORIYA LITERALLY BLOWS AWAY THE COMPETITION CLEARING THE WAY FOR HIS VICTORY!"

Izuku looked back at the two students who had recovered and were rushing after him, but they were too far to stop him as he ran to the finish line.

"THE WINNER IS CLASS ONE A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA!"

Izuku finally stopped focusing on the race and was hit by the wall of sound coming from the audience as he made his way into the middle of the stadium. Midoriya ran forward a few more feet before looking for the nearest camera and smiling as he punched his fist in the air over his head making the crowd lose it as they realized the hero he was mimicking, but Midoriya wasn't focused on the audience, his eyes searched the upper level of the arena until he saw the unmistakable blonde hair of his mentor, but he couldn't make out his reaction to his performance.

_I did it All Might._

Slowly the other students started to pour in, first Todoroki, then Bakugou, couple people from 1-B, Iida, then the crowd started pouring in too fast for him to keep track.

"Izuku! That was amazing!" Midoriya blushed as Uraraka ran up to him. "I'm so glad you got first place!"

"Uraraka!" Izuku tried to think of what to say when Midnight spoke up.

"Only the top 42 advance to the next round, but don't worry, we have other activities for the rest of you later. Now then, onto the next game. A cavalry battle. Students will form teams of two to four people. Each of you has been assigned a point value which will determine your teams score. You will wear a headband with your teams point value and try to steal other teams headbands. After 15 minutes 16 students with the best score move on to the next round. Your assigned scores are based on your placement in the obstacle course, 42nd place is 5 points, 41st is 10, and so on." Midnight looked down at Midoriya and smiled as she finished explaining the points. "The only exception is first place, which is worth 10 million."

Izuku froze at this statement as he felt all eyes go on him.

_10 million?_


End file.
